Den förbättrade versionen av Sagan Om Ringen
by Miriam Mrirund
Summary: Detta är historien om vas om hände när vi var mkt övertrötta och ville skriva en FF. Kan bara sluta på ett sätt KATASTROF.
1. Tågresor och T röd

Diskussion mellan mig och min vän:  
  
Miriam: "Legolas är korkad!"  
  
Emelie: "Nej, det är han inte alls det, pucko!"  
  
Miriam: "Inte?"  
  
Emelie: "Nej, han är snygg!"  
  
Miriam: "Det betyder inte att han inte är korkad!"  
  
Emelie: "Han kan faktiskt skjuta pil och båge. Då är man proffsig!"  
  
Miriam: "Det kan jag med!"  
  
Emelie: Det kan jag också, och jag är inte korkad!"  
  
Miriam: "JO!"  
  
Emelie: "DU ÄR KORKAD!"  
  
Miriam: "Då måste du ju också vara det!"  
  
Emelie: "Nej!"  
  
Miriam: "Jo!"  
  
Emelie: "Nej!"  
  
Miriam: "Jo!"  
  
Emelie: "Nej!"  
  
Miriam: "Jo!"  
  
Emelie: "Nej!"  
  
Miriam: "Jo!"  
  
Emelie: "Nej!"  
  
Miriam: "Jo!"  
  
Emelie: "Nej!"  
  
Miriam: "Jo!"  
  
Emelie: "Nej!"  
  
Miriam: "Jo!"  
  
Emelie: NEJ!" *slår Miriam i huvudet med något hårt*  
  
Miriam: "Det här börjar bli lite tråkigt eller hur? Vad sägs som att hitta på en korkad historia?"  
  
Emelie: "OK!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 1  
  
Det här var dagen när Mats skulle träffa Legolas. Med sin slangbella.  
  
Dagen började precis som vanligt. Mats vaknade, gick upp hällde i sig en kvarts T-röd och gav sig av på promenad. Han sjöng "Himlen så högt i det blå" meddans han promenerade och plockade blommor åt sin katt som hette Plutten. Faktumet att Plutten blivit överkörd av en långtradare för fyra år sedan bekymrade inte Mats. Han hade honom kvar hemma på väggen, som jakt trofé. Det var nämligen Mats som kört lastbilen.  
  
Legolas vaknade också som vanligt. Han blev sur direkt för att någon hade snott hans hårborste.  
  
"Mörkermård suger!" skrek han.  
  
Han slet åt sig sitt läppstift och rusade ut ur palatset.  
  
"Jag ska rymma hemifrån och aldrig komma tillbaka," skrek han åt dom han passerade och fällde på vägen.  
  
När han kommit en bit på väg märkte han att han inte hade sitt busskort med sig. 'Helvete tänkte han, nu får jag lifta!' Han gick bort till Mörkermårdens tågstation för att se om han kunde smita ombord på ett tåg.  
  
Samtidigt hade Mats plockat blommor klart och gått hem för att äta lunch, som bestod av ännu en kvarts T-röd och grisfötter.  
  
"Nu tror jag att jag ska på utflykt," sa han glatt och sprang bort till järnvägen och slängde sig ombord på tåget. 'Titta en egen godsvagn,' tänkte han glatt. 'Hoppas jag inte behöver dela den med någon tönt!'  
  
Legolas satt på perrongen och sniffade småsten. 'tågjäveln är försenad igen,' tänkte han. I samma stund kom tåget in på perrongen, körandes av den vanlige huvudlöse chauffören.  
  
'Kanske kan jag muta chauffören med mitt läppstift,' tänkte Legolas glatt.  
  
"Ursäkta, kan man byta det här mot något," sa han till tågchauffören som blängde misstänksamt på honom med sitt huvudlösa huvud . .  
  
"Tja.vis kan ru de . . " sa killen.  
  
"Kan jag få åka i en av godsvagnarna?" undrade han.  
  
"Viss kan ru de, ru kan åka me den dä galning som bruka hoppa på tåge," log chauffören.  
  
"Tack så mycket!" log Legolas och rusade bort till godsvagnen.  
  
I samma stund som han öppnade godsvagnsdörren träffades han i huvudet av något hårt och skrek högt och gällt.  
  
"Jävla bögskrik," muttrade någon inifrån mörkret. Legolas kände i panna, det satt en pil där!  
  
"Jag är skada, jag kommer dö!" tjöt han  
  
"Det kommer du inte alls, mespotta . . " sa rösten.  
  
"DET KOMMER JAG VISST!"  
  
Vad var det här för en galning tänkte Mats. Han verkade ju vara sprit språngande. Bara för att han har en pil i panna, det är väl ingen att hetsa upp sig för.  
  
"Du grabben, det är en sugpropp i den änden som sitter fast i din panna," sa han, för han var väldigt trött på Legolas gnällande om 'jag ska död' och 'jag är för snygg för att dö' och liknade.  
  
"En gummipil?!"  
  
Legolas lyssnade till vad rösten sa och kunde knappt tro att det var sant. Han skulle inte dö! Han började dansa omkring i godsvagnen, men när tåget rullade iväg krängde det så kraftigt att han for rakt in i väggen och svimmade.  
  
'Jävla vekling,' tänkte Mats meddans han studsade runt i godsvagnen. 'Tål inte ens att fara in i vägen.'  
  
Han började leta igenom innehållet i godsvagnen och i Legolas fickor. Det fanns inte mycket i godsvagnen, men innehållet i Legolas fickor var mycket intressant. Där fanns:  
  
En hårsnodd  
  
En hårtork  
  
En tandpetare  
  
En nagelsax  
  
En nagelfil  
  
Ett nagellack  
  
En skarvsladd  
  
En affisch på Legolas idol, Mr Bean  
  
En trasig walkie-talkie  
  
En kulspetspenna  
  
En solhatt  
  
Ett dörrhandtag  
  
En laserpenna  
  
En hästsko  
  
En gammal tågbiljett  
  
En uppsats från högstadiet, betyg IG  
  
(Miriam: "Jag sa ju att han var korkad!")  
  
En pumpa  
  
En gardinstång  
  
En filt  
  
En tv-antenn  
  
En bjällra  
  
En trumpet  
  
Boken 'Hur man blir snygg' av Lotrets Gaviner  
  
Ett paket mjölk  
  
En kimono  
  
En lampskärm  
  
En limtub  
  
En äcklig gammal strumpa med hål I  
  
En tapetrulle  
  
Ett dataspel med tillhörande dator.  
  
En väckarklocka  
  
En helfigursspegel  
  
En keps  
  
En tegelsten  
  
En tvål  
  
En spetsgardin  
  
En papperskorg  
  
En falukorv  
  
En död bläckfisk  
  
En låda spik  
  
Och sist men inte minst, hans reservläppstift.  
  
När Mats plockat ur alla saker fann han att det blivit mycket trångt i vagnen. Han såg på Legolas som satt sig upp och gned sig i ögonen.  
  
"Vad i hela helvete ska du med det här till??!!"  
  
Legolas verkade inte vilja svara så Mats letade reda på falukorven och började tugga på den.  
  
"Låt bli min falukorv!" tjöt Legolas och slog Mats i huvudet med den döda bläckfisken.  
  
"Jag är hungrig ju!" skrek Mats tillbaka och tryckte in tvålen i munnen på Legolas och återtog falukorven.  
  
Det blev en häftig strid, och snart var alla saker i vagnen trasiga på ett eller annat sätt. Striden stannade plötsligt av, Legolas hade upptäckt att spegeln var trasig. Han satte sig ner i ett hörn och började gråta.  
  
Mats satte sig i ett annat hörn och började sniffa lim. Snart var han alldeles groggy och började göra konstiga saker.  
  
'Det där ser kul ut,' tänkte Legolas. Han tog limtuben och började sniffa lim han med. Fem minuter senare satt dom två nollorna bredvid varandra i vagnen och sjöng:  
  
"Jag är en liten skalbagge,  
  
som bor under en sten.  
  
Jag tapetserar väggar tills  
  
natten den blir sen.  
  
Men en dag så hamna jag  
  
uti en segelbåt.  
  
Snart trilla jag i havet,  
  
tänkte nu så blir jag våt."  
  
"Vad hände med skalbaggen?" undrade Legolas efter två timmars total tystnad.  
  
"Vet inte, vi gör något annat," sa Mats.  
  
"Han kanske dog!" sa Legolas.  
  
Dom såg på varandra och började sedan böla.  
  
"Det är så sorgligt," snyftade Legolas  
  
"Stackars skalbagge," grät Mats.  
  
"Det är tråkigt här," sa Legolas plötsligt. "Nu går jag av!"  
  
Han öppnade dörren till godsvagnen och hoppade ut genom den.  
  
"Vänta på mig!" ropade Mats och hoppade efter.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Som sagt, Legolas är knäpp!"  
  
Emelie: "Han är inte knäpp, men han kanske inte är så smart, men han är fortfarande snygg."  
  
Miriam: "Tycker inte jag!"  
  
Emeile: "Och?"  
  
Miriam: "Vad sägs som att börja på kapitel två?!"  
  
Emelie: "Men vi lägger upp den här först!"  
  
Miriam: "Ja, sen kan vi fortsätta med kapitel 1+1=3  
  
Emelie: "2! Miriam det blir 2!"  
  
Miriam: "Och?!"  
  
Läsa och kommentera snälla!!!  
  
Miriam och Emelie.  
  
Hot om ni inte säger vad ni tycker: Vi skriver mera! 


	2. Grönt slem och SMS

Kapitulera 2, eller var det 3?  
  
Miriam: "4!"  
  
Emelie: "2!"  
  
Miriam: "Men jag är säker på att . . "  
  
Emelie: "TVÅ!"  
  
Miriam: "Men . . "  
  
Emelie: "Nej, inga men!"  
  
Miriam: "Men . . "  
  
Emelie: "Nej sa jag ju!"  
  
Miriam: "Skulle vi skriva en story eller?"  
  
Emelie: "Jo . . Men du behöver en mattelektion först!"  
  
Miriam: "Vill inte!"  
  
Emelie: "Okej!" *Ger Miriam en miniräknare* "Här har du!"  
  
Miriam: "Vad är det här?" *Biter i miniräknaren*  
  
Emeile: *suck* "Nu börjar historien!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera ??  
  
Mats öppnade ögonen. 'Var fan är jag,' tänkte han. Han låg i ett dike fyllt med grönt slem.  
  
"Jag ska mörda den jävla alven," fräste han. "Det var han som började med att hoppa av det jävla tåget."  
  
Att det var hans eget fel, eftersom han hoppat efter slog honom inte.  
  
Samtidigt en bit bort kvicknade Legolas till. Han satte sig upp. Det gjorde ont överallt utom i hans lilltå.  
  
"Pucko!" skrek han. "Var är du?"  
  
"Pucko är äckligt," hörde han Mats röst.  
  
"Nej!"  
  
"JO!"  
  
"NEJ!  
  
"JOOO!"  
  
"Kanske!"  
  
"Käften!"  
  
Det vart alldeles tyst. Legolas ville inte vara den som bröt tystnade eftersom han var den som skrikit 'käften'.  
  
Han reste sig upp och gick åt det håll han hört Mats röst ifrån.  
  
"Kom inte hit, bögjävel!" skrek Mats.  
  
"Jag är inte bög!"  
  
"JO!"  
  
"PUCKO!"  
  
"Pucko är äckligt!"  
  
"KÄFTEN!" skrek en tredje röst.  
  
Legolas och Mats vände sig om. Där stod ("Trumvirvlar, tack!" *drrrumm*) SMURFARNA!  
  
"Ni ska inte vara här," sa Mats.  
  
"Helvete," sa SMURFARNA i kör.  
  
"Kom vi sticker och terroriserar Bambi," sa en av dom.  
  
Och med ett poff försvann dom i ett rosa rökmoln.  
  
"Vad ska vi göra nu?" undrade Legolas.  
  
"Vi kan sjunga sånger," sa Mats.  
  
"Jag vill inte sjunga," sa Legolas.  
  
"Dricka apelsinjuice och vodka då?"  
  
"Du är knäpp," utbrast Legolas. "Nu tänker jag ta självmord."  
  
Med dom orden kastade han sig på järnvägsspåret som dykt upp från ingenstans. Efter fem minuter tröttnade han på att ta självmord. Tåget kom ändå inte. Han satte sig upp och såg sig omkring.  
  
Mats hängde uppochner i ett träd. Han var fascinerad av myrorna på stammen.  
  
(Miriam: "Det var han inte alls!")  
  
Okej, han var.korkad?  
  
(Emelie: "Ja!". Miriam: "Nej!")  
  
Han.borstade tänderna med en diskborste. Legolas stirrade på honom.  
  
"Vad fan håller du på med?"  
  
"Borstar tänderna ser du väl," svarade Mats och trillade ner ur trädet.  
  
"Klant!" sa Legolas.  
  
Innan Mats hann svara fick Legolas ett meddelande på sin mobil:  
  
"Ni skall härmed infinna  
  
er i Vattnadal.  
  
Det gäller världens framtid.  
  
Skynda er, sölkorvar.  
  
Elrond, Vattnadals herre.  
  
Besök min hemsida: www.Vattnadalsherre.com  
  
"Fan också," sa Mats. "Jag som har semester!"  
  
"Vi är inga sölkorvar!" utbrast Legolas.  
  
Dom ringde genast efter en taxi. En kvart senare var dom framme i Vattnadal. Legolas betalade med sitt reservläppstift som var neongrönt och självlysande.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Emelie och Miriam: Kommentera snälla!!! Annars skriver vi inget mer!!!  
  
Där är knappen  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	3. Hemliga möten och vattenballonger

Kapitulera 4  
  
Miriam: "3!"  
  
Emelie: "5!"  
  
Miriam: "3!"  
  
Emelie: "4½?!"  
  
Miriam: "3!"  
  
Emelie: "3,2?"  
  
Miriam: "Okej!"  
  
Emelie: "3.3?"  
  
Miriam: "Nej! Kapitulera 3!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 3  
  
När dom kommit fram så började dom genast leta efter matsalen. Där hittade dom Elladan och Elrohir, Elronds två tvillingsöner. Dom höll på att rigga upp något i taket.  
  
"Vad gör ni?" sa Mats.  
  
"Vi riggar en fälla för Arwen," svarade Elladan eller var det Elrohir.  
  
Mats tittade på fällan. Dom hade hängt upp en hink i taket och bredvid den ett nät med fullt med fjädrar i.  
  
"Vad är det i hinken?" undrade Legolas.  
  
"Olivolja. . " sa Elrohir/Elladan.  
  
Dom båda tvillingarna log brett och vinkade åt Mats och Legolas att följa med dom. Dom stannade längst ner i salen.  
  
"Jag ska hämta Arwen," viskade Elladan/Elrohir. Han försvann ut ur salen.  
  
"Okej," sa Legolas, "är du Elladan eller Elrohir?"  
  
"Elrohir!" skrattade den mörkhåriga alven. "Alla frågar alltid det!"  
  
Dom väntade i hörnet av salen tills dom hörde steg på andra sidan dörren. Dörrhandtaget trycktes ner och in klev en siluett, som inte syntes tydligt eftersom ljuset lyste in genom dörren. Den tog ett steg framåt och fick en hink olivolja över sig och i nästa sekund föll ett fint regn av fjädrar mer över alven.  
  
"ELROHIR! ELLADAN!" skrek figuren.  
  
"Shit, muttrade Elrohir, "farsan. . "  
  
Dom flydde ut genom sidodörren där Elladan försvunnit tidigare. I trappen på väg upp mot övervåningen mötte dom Elladan och Arwen. Elrohir tog tag i Elladans arm och drog honom med sig.  
  
"Men. . men . . skulle vi inte jävlas med Arwen . ." sa han förvirrat när dom saktade ner.  
  
"Våran fälla är redan utlöst . ." sa Elrohir.  
  
"Av Elrond," sa Legolas.  
  
"Han såg ut som en påskkyckling," sa Mats.  
  
Dom skyndade sig bort till den bortre änden av trädgården och stannade där tills det var dags för kvällsmat.  
  
När dom klev in i salen hälsades genast Legolas välkommen och alla damer i salen stirrade efter honom. Många kastade också nyfikna blickar på Mats som gick mellan Elladan och Elrohir.  
  
Dom satte sig vid det upphöjda huvudborden medans tjänare serverade dom av maten.  
  
Allt var lugnt ända tills Mats satte krokben för en av tjänarna, som halkade och tappade en skål med soppa i knät på Elrond som for upp på fötter, men lyckades fastna i bordsduken så att allt föll i golvet. Arwen trasslade in sig i bordsduken, knuffade till Aragorn som trillade ner från upphöjningen och landade på ett av dom andra borden. Där välte han omkull tre karaffer med vin och ännu en soppskål. Samtidigt satte Mats krokben för ännu en tjänare som bar på en stor gräddtårta som landade på Boromir. Nu var det grädde, vin och soppa överallt.  
  
Så snart det värsta kaoset lagt sig så skyndade sig dom flesta iväg för att byta kläder.  
  
Mats satt på en stol och försökte se oskyldig ut. Elladan och Elrohir hade försvunnit. Legolas hade gömt sig under bordet och kravlade sig just fram.  
  
"Vad ska vi göra nu då?" sa Mats.  
  
"Vet inte," sa Legolas. "Kanske gå bort till Elronds möte, eftersom vi inte har något bättre för oss."  
  
Dom gick bort till rådsplatsen och slog sig ner på varsin stol. Snart anlände dom andra också och sist kom Elrond som såg ut som om han skulle explodera. Han hade fortfarande en bit kokt morot i håret.  
  
"Härmed förklarar jag mötet öppnat," sa Boromir.  
  
"Det är min replik, skitstövel," skrek Elrond och slog Boromir i huvudet med ett våffeljärn.  
  
Boromir svimmade. I samma sekund rasade det hundratals ballonger fyllda med färg ner över alla. När Elrond och dom andra hämtat sig från chocken vrålade Elrond:  
  
"UT HÄRIFRÅN! NU RÄCKER DET! LÄMNA VATTNADAL NU!"  
  
"Men ringen." sa Gandalf men Elrond avbröt honom:  
  
"UUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Jaha, vad gör vi nu?" undrade Mats där dom stod i utkanten av Vattnadal.  
  
Ingen av dom visste hur dom hamnat där, men där var dom och det behöver ju inte jag ändra på.  
  
"Jag tycker att vi ska gå och dricka te hos Saruman," sa Boromir. "Han gör goda kakor!"  
  
"Jag tycker vi tar Ringen till Mordor och förstör den," sa Frodo.  
  
Dom andra höll med Frodo för senast dom var hos Saruman hade hans kakor smakat diskmedel och alla hade börjat tugga fradga. Och så hade dom fått magproblem i en vecka.  
  
"Då sätter vi fart," tjöt Mats och Legolas.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam och Emelie. "Vad tycks. Det borde vara lag på att man inte får skriva Fanfics när man är övertrött!!  
  
Komentera!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	4. Allsång och svordomar

Emelie och Miriam: "Vi har det stora nöjet att presentera IDA!"  
  
Ida: "Var är Legolas? Var är min ***censur*** Legolas?"  
  
Legolas: "Här!"  
  
*Ida och Emelie kastar sig över Legolas.*  
  
Miriam: "Okej, jag ringer begravningsbyrån.stackars Lego."  
  
Legolas: "HJÄÄÄÄÄLP!!!!"  
  
*Ida och Emelie jagar Legolas.*  
  
Ida: "PUSSA!"  
  
Emelie: "Vänta älskling, vi ska bara sno din brallor."  
  
Legolas: "Eeep . . RÄDDA MIG!"  
  
*Legolas gömmer sig bakom Miriam.*  
  
Legolas: "Hjälp! Jag gör vad som helst."  
  
Miriam: "Vi skriver det här kapitlet klart först, sen får vi se vad jag hittar på! Och ni två lämnar honom ifred ett tag."  
  
Ida: "Nej!"¨  
  
Emelie: "Jag kan väl få hans kalsingar i alla fall . . "  
  
Miriam: "Nej, låt honom nu vara! Ni kan få roa er när vi skrivit det här kapitlet!"  
  
Legolas: *Suckar lättat*  
  
Miriam: "Och du Legolas, vi ska vara med i historien efter det här, ok?"  
  
Legolas: *Svimmar*  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera IV  
  
Våra vänner promenerade längst en väg. Vart den vägen gick vet jag inte. I alla fall hade dom ett hetsigt gräl.  
  
"Jag tycker vi går genom Rohans gap," sa Boromir.  
  
"Vi ska inte till Saruman," sa dom andra.  
  
"Vi kan klättra i bergen," Gandalf.  
  
"Ja!" tjoade dom andra. Snart var dom så högt upp på berget att det var fullt med snö. Legolas promenerade uppe på snön med Mats på ryggen, för Mats ville inte gå i snön.  
  
"Hoppla pålle!" tjoade han glatt. Legolas såg ut som om han helst ville dumpa Mats över bergssidan. Tillslut dumpade han i alla fall Mats i en snödriva. Mats huvud satt fast och han såg ut som en struts. Tillslut lyckades han kravla sig loss och samlade ihop lite snö som han kastade mot Legolas som flyttade sig vilket gjorde att snöbollen träffade Boromir. Han kramade en snöboll som han kastade mot Mats men träffade Aragorn i bakhuvudet vilket gjorde att Aragorn landade med näsan före rakt ner i snön. Snart var det fullt snöbollskrig. Hoberna ville inte vara med så dom byggde snödjur istället.  
  
Plötsligt hörde Legolas en röst i luften. Dom andra stannade och lyssnade och snart hörde dom alla rösten. Den sjöng,  
  
"Bä, bä vita lamm  
  
har du någon ull?  
  
Ja, ja kära barn,  
  
jag har säcken full."  
  
"Vem är den hemska person som kan sjunga något sådant," undrade Mats.  
  
"Mina öron, mina stackars öron," kved Legolas.  
  
"Det är Saruman," skrek Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf satte genast in ett motangrep.  
  
"Vyssan lull,  
  
kokar kitteln full,¨  
  
det kommer tre vandringsmän på vägen."  
  
"Aahhh!" vrålade Legolas och rusade utför berget igen, Mats hade fastnat med foten i hans bälte och blev släpade ner för berget. Dom andra följde snart deras exempel och flydde från Gandalfs sång.  
  
Alla gömde sig snabbt i skogen nedanför berget och Mats kom äntligen loss från Legolas bälte.  
  
Plötsligt hörde dom en duns och alla sprang från sina olika gömställen mot platsen. Mitt i en glänta låg det tre tjejer.  
  
"Aj mitt arsle," tjöt en av dom.  
  
"Flytta på dig klant!" ropade den andra.  
  
"Rör mig inte!" skrek den tredje.  
  
"Pilla dig någonstans!" ropade den första.  
  
"Fan heller!" skrek den andra.  
  
"Legolas!" ropade den tredje.  
  
Legolas blev ganska chockad över att en av dom kunde hans namn.  
  
"Du yrar!" sa den först.  
  
"Jävla Leggy-lover!" sa den andra.  
  
"Jag yrar för fan inte! Titta!"  
  
Dom andra två vände sig också mot brödraskapet som nu fått sällskap av Gandalf igen.  
  
"Ojdå . . " sa den andra.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!!" tjöt den första och slängde sig mot honom, men blev stoppad av den lilla gröna alien som precis landat med sitt rymdskepp. Hon ville också träffa Legolas och så fort hon fått Legolas autograf tog hon sitt rymdskepp och flög iväg igen.  
  
"Vilka är ni?" undrade Legolas.  
  
"Vi? Vi är muppon!" sa den första.  
  
"Okej . . men vad heter ni?"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Ok, vad tycks?"  
  
Legolas: "Låter bra, men vilka är dom tre tjejerna?"  
  
Emelie: "Gissa!"  
  
Ida: "Miriam får vi pussa honom nu?!"  
  
Legolas: (+)_(+) RIP  
  
Miriam: "Lämna honom ifred!" Emelie: "Varför då?" Miriam: "För att han är ihjälskrämd!" Emelie: "Vi kan använda mun-mot-mun metoden." Legolas: "Aahhhh!" *Klättrar upp i palmen som dök upp från ingenstans och som nu står mitt i datarummet.* Ida: "Vi sitter på vakt runt trädet Miriam, det kan vi väl?!" Miriam: "Visst!" 


	5. Girlpower och McDonalds

Miriam och Ida: "Emelie är tyvärr inte med just nu, Legolas slängde en kokosnöt i huvudet på henne, så hon ligger just nu på sjukhus.(^_^) "  
  
Legolas: "Bara en kvar!"  
  
Miriam: "Jag då?!"  
  
Legolas: "Du försöker inte att sno mina kläder i alla fall!"  
  
Miriam: "Inte?"  
  
*Legolas stirrar på oss båda och gömmer sig sedan högst upp i palmen.*  
  
Ida: "Jag hämtar en motorsåg, Miriam!"  
  
Miriam: "Låt honom va!"  
  
Ida: "Varför?!"  
  
Miriam: "För att vi har ett värre öde redo för honom i historien! Säger kyrkklockor och slöjor dig något?"  
  
Legolas: "Jag tänker inte gifta mig!"  
  
Ida och Miriam: "JO!"  
  
Legolas: "Nej!"  
  
Ida: "JO!"  
  
Miriam: "Käften! Nu skriver vi på historien!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera V  
  
"Okej, vi blir väl tvungna att säga vilka vi är," sa den andra. "Det här är Meyla," sa hon och pekade på den tredje av tjejerna. "Och det här är Saeta!" Hon pekade på den första. "Själv heter jag Fóa."  
  
"Roliga namn," mumlade Mats.  
  
Genast fick han en rungande örfil av Saeta. "Du förolämpar inte mitt namn!"  
  
"Seså, inte bråka," sa Gandalf. "Vi kan sjunga en sång istället!"  
  
"NEJ!!" tjöt alla i kör.  
  
"Vart ska vi ta vägen nu?" undrade Pippin.  
  
"Till Moria!" sa Gimli.  
  
"Varför?" frågade dom andra hoberna.  
  
"Gimli har rätt," sa Gandalf, "det finns ingen annan väg än genom Moria."  
  
"Men då går vi då!" sa Mats.  
  
Alla gav sig iväg mot Moria. Dom gick och dom gick och som omväxling gick dom lite till.  
  
"Blää," muttrade Mats. "Jag tycker inte om att gå!"  
  
"Bara lite till Matsen," sa en av tjejerna, han gissade att det var Meyla eller kanske Fóa. "Jag såg en McDonaldsskylt för en lite stund sedan."  
  
Snart var dom framme vi den populära restaurangen.  
  
"Vem ska ha vad?" undrade Aragorn. Hoberna ville ha Happy Meal´s, Legolas, Mats, Meyla, Aragorn och Gandalf ville ha BigMac och Co. Gimli, Saeta och Fóa tog Chickebits. Boromir köpte strips, mjukglass och en sallad. Dom knuffade sig fram i trängseln och hittade tillslut ett ledigt bord.  
  
"Gud vad jag är hungrig!" sa Mats och åt upp sin hamburgare på ca 5 sek sedan snodde han Boromirs strips och mjukglass.  
  
"Kan vi få låna ert salt," sa en röst från ett av dom andra borden.  
  
Alla vände sig om samtidigt och Aragorn, Boromir och tjejerna drog sina svärd.  
  
"Okej, okej," sa den stackars alv som hade frågat, "vi frågar någon annan!"  
  
"Sorry," sa Fóa och stoppade undan svärdet. "Det var inte meningen att skrämma er, men jag trodde pojkalver var tuffare."  
  
Den stackars alven rodnade våldsamt och det hjälpte inte så mycket av att hans kompis just kom störtande och for rakt in i honom så han dunsade in i Fóa och Meyla. Alla fyra rasade i golvet.  
  
"Vad håller ni på med?" undrade Saeta.  
  
"Jag tror jag vet," flinade Mats. Den här gången fick han mer än en örfil av Saeta.  
  
"Bort med dig!" fräst Meyla och puttade bort den stackars alven som landat på henne. Han var nu lika röd i ansiktet som sin kompis.  
  
"Det gäller dig med!" sa Fóa och föste bort alv nummer ett från sig.  
  
Dom två alverna stod och såg förlägna ut och visste inte riktigt vad dom skulle säga.  
  
"Förlåt . . "började den ena, men den andra avbröt honom. "Vi är ledsna . . " Sedan tystnade båda igen.  
  
"Killar," muttrade Fóa.  
  
"Glöm det bara, det är ingen fara!" sa Meyla  
  
"Vi ska gå nu!" sa Gandalf.  
  
Dom gick ut ur restaurangen. När dom kommit en bit längst vägen hörde dom springande steg bakom sig. Aragorn, Boromir och tjejerna drog genast sin svärd igen.  
  
"Kan ni sluta med det där?" sa dom som följt efter dom i kör. "Det börjar bli tjatigt."  
  
Det var dom två alverna från McDonalds.  
  
"Vi vart nyfikna på vart ni skulle någonstans!" sa den ena.  
  
"Ja, två människor, en trollkarl, fyra alver, en dvärg och fyra vad-det-nu- är-för-något."  
  
"Vi är inga vad-det-nu-är-för-något, vi är hober," sa Merry.  
  
"Okej, okej!"  
  
"Men vi undrar fortfarande vart ni ska!" sa en av dom igen.  
  
"Du grabben, håll tungan innanför tänderna om du inte vill att jag ska skära av den," frästa Fóa.  
  
"Men Fóa, var snäll!" sa Saeta och Meyla i kör.  
  
"Visst har vi trevliga alverflickor med oss," sa Legolas.  
  
"Två av dom i alla fall," sa Sam.  
  
"Jag hörde det där," sa Fóa. "Och nu skulle jag vilja veta vilka ni är!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Det här var kanske inte det roligaste kapitlet, men vi ska bättre oss, lovar!"  
  
Ida: "Jag tycker att Meyla är bekant!"  
  
Legolas: "Dom verkar ju ganska roliga!"  
  
Miriam: "Tro mig, du kommer ångra att du sa det där!"  
  
Ida: "Dom andra två, Fóa och Saeta är också bekanta!"  
  
Miriam: "Jag tror att alla kommer att upptäcka vilka dom är så småningom. Och då kommer det vara försent! MMMMUUUAAAAHHHHAAA!"  
  
Legolas: "Det här låter inte bra!"  
  
Ida: "Nej.!" 


	6. Ressällskap och romanser

Kapitulera 6  
  
Miriam: "Ida är tyvärr inte med idag, så ni får stå ut med mig och Emelie."  
  
Emelie: "Och jag som är så underbar, det blir inte svårt att stå ut med mig!"  
  
Legolas: "Bullshit!"  
  
Emelie: "Tyst med dig, älskling, jag pratar nu."  
  
Legolas: "Aaahhhh!"  
  
Miriam: "Emelie sluta. Jag har inte råd att hyra en psykolog åt Lego."  
  
Emelie: "Han behöver ingen psykolog, han har mig!"  
  
Legolas: *Svimmar och faller ner ur palmen.*  
  
Miriam: "Du kommer ge honom ett nervsammanbrott!"  
  
Emelie: *till den avsvimmade Legolas* "Men lilla gubben, nu har du gjort dig illa."  
  
Miriam: "Emelie.!"  
  
Emelie: *ignorerar Miriam* "Vakna nu!" *till Miriam* "Han vaknar inte. Kanske ska man ge honom en kyss, som i Törnrosa!"  
  
Legolas: "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Jag är vaken!" *Far upp i palmen igen*  
  
Miriam: "Stackars Legolas . . "  
  
Emelie: "Ja, stackars min lilla älskling."  
  
*Dunk*  
  
Miriam: "Nu trilla han ner igen. Emelie låt bli!  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 6  
  
"Äääh..vi? Vi är bara ett par . . "sa den första alven.  
  
" . .töntar," avslutade Mats.  
  
"Nej!" sa den andra alven. "Det där är Refnir och jag heter Barmi."  
  
"Pppffff!" kom det från Fóa.  
  
"Vad skrattar du åt?" fräste Refnir.  
  
"Inget," sa Fóa och försökte se oskyldig ut. Det lyckades inte, hon såg snarare ut som om hon mådde illa.  
  
"Vi går nu!" sa Aragorn. "Ska ni med eller?"  
  
"Jag vet inte om vi får för dom där," sa Barmi och pekade på tjejerna.  
  
"För min del får ni gärna komma med," sa Meyla och log mot Barmi. Han rodnade.  
  
"Okej då," muttrade Fóa men hon såg inte så sur ut som det verkade.  
  
Dom gick vidare allihopa. Meyla och Barmi pratade med varandra, Fóa gick och stirrade ner på marken och Refnir stirrade på Fóa.  
  
"Varför är du så sur?" frågade han henne.  
  
"Det har du inte med att göra!" fräste hon.  
  
"Du skulle vara mycket sötare om du prövade att le, man dör inte av det vet du!" sa Refnir.  
  
Fóa muttrade något obegripligt och gick fram till Aragorn och Gandalf.  
  
"Du borde faktiskt vara lite snällare mot Refnir," sa Aragorn.  
  
"Varför då? Han landade på mig på den där jävla restaurangen!"  
  
"Är vi framme snart?" undrade Mats.  
  
Dom andra suckade, han hade frågat det 20 gånger på 30 sekunder.  
  
"Där är Morias portar," sa Gandalf plötsligt.  
  
"Nu måste vi bara öppna skiten," muttrade Fóa, "och jag ser inget dörrhandtag."  
  
"Vad du är optimistisk!" sa Refnir.  
  
"Stick din kärlekskranka idiot!" fräste Fóa.  
  
Refnir suckade. 'Tjejer,' tänkte han, 'nog för att många av dom är söta, men dom går inte att begripa sig på!'  
  
"Det är en gåta," Frodo plötsligt.  
  
"Och svaret är väl 'Dörrjävel'?" muttrade Fóa. Och när hon gjorde det svängdes dörrarna upp på vid gavel. Det hörds höga trumpetstötar och det föll ner konfetti över dom allihop.  
  
"In genom dörren, fort!" skrek Gandalf, "det kommer journalister!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Det där blev väl bra?"  
  
Legolas: "Jag nämndes inte en ända gång!"  
  
Miriam: "Vänta bara tills Saeta lägger vantarna på dig!"  
  
Emelie: "Men han är ju min!"  
  
Miriam: *viskar till Emelie* "Visk, visk, dom, visk, visk, vi, visk."  
  
Emelie: "Ååhh, ja men då är det okej!"  
  
Legolas: "Öööhhh, jag anar att det inte blir bra det här!  
  
Emelie: "Jodå, det blir jättebra. Nu ska jag gå och ringa prästen!" 


	7. Bollkrig och korv

Kapitulera 7  
  
Miriam: "Då är vi tillbaka igen! Emelie? Vad är det du släpar på?"  
  
Emelie: "Legolas nya hem!"  
  
Miriam och Legolas i kör: "Det är en kartong!!"  
  
Emelie: "Jag vet, jag är inte blind heller!"  
  
Miriam: "Legolas kan inte bo i en kartong."  
  
Emelie: "Jo! Och den ska stå under min säng!"  
  
Miriam: "Din säng har ungefär 2 dm utrymme under sig, han får inte rum."  
  
Emelie: "Detaljer."  
  
Legolas: "Jag tänker inte bo i en låda!"  
  
Emelie: "Tyst nu älskling, jag bestämmer, inte du!"  
  
Miriam: "Jag tror inte du ska kalla honom 'älskling', han har svimmat igen."  
  
Emelie: "Bra!" *Välter kartongen, puttar in Legolas i den, ställer den upp, stänger och tejpar ihop den.*  
  
Legolas: "Hallå? Vad händer? Vem släckte lyset?"  
  
Miriam: "Suck!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 7  
  
Dom flydde i vild panik från dom galna journalisterna. Dörrarna stängdes så fort alla var inne, för den tyckte inte heller om journalister. Plötsligt kändes en pust av en unken lukt. Gimli hade släppt sig.  
  
Dom sprang genom mörkret för att komma bort från stanken, Snart kom dom till en korsning där vägen delade sig bara för att gå ihop lite längre bort.  
  
Gandalf suckade:  
  
"Jag minns inte den här platsen," sa han.  
  
Alla tittade på affärerna som låg mellan dom två vägarna.  
  
"Undrar om dom säljer korv?" sa Pippin  
  
"Jag är hungrig," sa Merry  
  
Aragorn suckade och slängde åt dom en tjuga var. Dom båda hoberna rusade fram till korvkiosken som ägdes av en underlig varelse.  
  
"Vad får det lov att vara?" undrade han.  
  
"KORV!" tjöt hoberna i kör.  
  
"Ni är mina förssssta kunder, ssssså ni får min ssssssspecialitet!" sa varelsen och flinade.  
  
Hoberna väntade otåligt meddans kioskägaren bökade runt inne i kiosken och muttrade 'Älsskade, vi sssaknar vår älssskade.'  
  
"Kommer inte våran korv snart!" undrade Merry.  
  
"Visssssst, korven ssssnart klar!" väste varelsen.  
  
Han gick fram till luckan och gav dom varsin falukorv med ett tjockt lager mögel på. Hoberna högg genast in på korvarna.  
  
"Mer!" sa Pippin  
  
"Sssssom du vill!" sa kioskägaren och hämtade två korvar till.  
  
"NU RÄCKER DET!" ropade Aragorn när dom ätit ca tio korvar var.  
  
Dom gav sig av igen och snart så var dom framme i en stor öppen sal. Hela salen var fylld med plastbollar. Mats började genast kasta bollarna på Legolas, som började kasta tillbaka, men missade Mats och träffade Saeta. Hon vart förbannad och tacklade omkull honom i bollhavet och försökte dränka honom. Snart var det fullt krig och det ven bollar både högt och lågt, till höger och vänster, diagonalt och studsande, vågrätt och lodrätt.  
  
"Få se om du kan fånga den här!" skrek Mats och sulade en boll rakt i ansiktet på Legolas. Bollen spräckte Legolas läpp och han skrek:  
  
"Din jävla lilla nerknarkade slempropp! Du ska få för det där!"  
  
Han slängde en boll mot Mats men missade och träffade Fóa i baken.  
  
"Hey! Det är bara jag som får tafsa på henne!" ropade Refnir.  
  
Fóa klippte till först Refnir och sedan Legolas. Legolas slog till Fóa och då vart Refnir sur och klippte till Legolas. Snart slogs dom tre våldsamt och Saeta blandade sig in i striden. Dom rullade runt i bollhavet och snart välte dom omkull både Barmi och Meyla.  
  
Striden stannade tvärt när ett avgrundsvrål hördes. Alla sex får upp och vände sig åt det håll ljudet kommit ifrån. Gimli låg på knä vid en jättelik boll med texten '(//& #(%( &"¤/(¤ (¤# "/)¤/!%) ¤#&¤#"¤/ %("¤/%¤/%" ¤&¤#!/¤")/#'.  
  
"Vad i hela helvete står det?" undrade Mats.  
  
"Det står 'Balin son av Fundin, herre av Moria'" sa Gandalf.  
  
"Jaha? Och?" sa Fóa ointresserat.  
  
"Det var min kusin!" bölade Gimli.  
  
"Toppen, en mindre," muttrade Mats.  
  
Plötsligt hörde dom ljudet av annalkande orcher. Orcher var hemska varelser. En gång var dom alver, men efter en termin på Saurons balletakademi så hade dom förvandlats till fnissande fjollor med svärd. Dödligt farliga, men även upphov till hälften av Midgårds alla skämt.  
  
"Vi måste slåss!" skrek Aragorn.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Jag tycker du ska släppa ut honom ur kartongen!"  
  
Emelie: "Nej! Han är min nu, så jag tänker behålla honom!"  
  
Legolas: "Jag vill inte behållas!"  
  
Emelie: "Du kommer ju inte ut ur lådan, så du har inte särskilt mycket att säga till om!" *Hon sätter sig på lådan.*  
  
En halv sekund senare far hon upp med ett vrål och gned sig om baken.  
  
Miriam, fnittrande: "Du glömde visst att ta ifrån honom hans dolkar!"  
  
Legolas: "He, he!"  
  
Emelie: "Käften älskling!"  
  
Miriam och Legolas: "SUCK!" 


	8. Grottroll och telefonkioskar

Miriam: "En liten uppdatering. Legolas är instängd i en pappkartong. Emelie vill gifta sig med Lego. Ida är spårlöst försvunnen. Och jag, tja, jag, ja ni vet."  
  
Emelie: "Vadå 'ja ni vet' du är lika puckad som alltid."  
  
Miriam: "Tack för den!"  
  
Legolas: "Måste tjejer alltid bråka?"  
  
Miriam och Emelie: "JA!"  
  
Legolas: "Okej. Men vad bråkar ni om igentligen?"  
  
Emelie: "Skit i det du!"  
  
Miriam: "Emelie . . "  
  
Emelie: "Vad? Just det, jag glömde 'älskling'"  
  
Legolas börjar frenetiskt att dunka huvudet i kartongväggen.  
  
Emelie: "Men älskling, du skadar dig!"  
  
Miriam: "Emelie du slutar säga 'älskling' till Legolas och Lego sluta med det där dunkandet om du inte vill at jag ska flyttad dig till en mindre kartong!"  
  
Emelie: "Nu lät du som Fóa!"  
  
Miriam: "Ja?"  
  
Emelie: "Säg inte att . . "  
  
Miriam: "Ssshh, vi får inte avslöja det för dom som läser det här!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 8  
  
Orcherna rusade in i salen.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" skrek Legolas.  
  
"Iiiiiiiihhhhh!" skrek Mats  
  
"Aaaaah!"  
  
"Iiiiiihhhh!"  
  
"Aaaaah!"  
  
"Iiiiiihhhh!"  
  
"Aaaaah!"  
  
"Iiiiiihhhh!"  
  
"Aaaaah!"  
  
"Iiiiiihhhh!"  
  
"Sluta skrik och börja slåss!" tjöt Fóa meddans hon högg huvudet av en orch i solhatt och rosa kjol.  
  
Mats slet fram sin slangbella och började skjuta julgranskulor på orcherna. När julgranskulorna träffade orcherna gick dom i bitar. Orcherna alltså. Mats sträckte sig efter en sten för hans julgranskulor var slut men precis när han släppte iväg stenen hoppad Legolas in framför honom, vilket resulterade i att han fick stenen i baken.  
  
Snart var striden över trodde alla när ett enormt grottroll vid namn Elvis klampade in i salen. Alla stirrade skräckslaget på den vita skjortan, dom utsvängda byxorna och peruken.  
  
"Aaaaah!"  
  
"Iiiiiihhhh!"  
  
Mats och Legolas gömde sig under en hög med döda orcher. Dom andra skyndade sig att döda monstret innan det började sjunga.  
  
Alla rusade ut ur rummet och bort mot Kazad - Dhûm. Alla utom Gandalf hade hunnit över bron när en galen telefonkiosk kom springande.  
  
"Fly!" skrek Gandalf, denna makt är er övermäktig. "Det är en telefonförsäljare!"  
  
Aragorn drog sitt svärd och rusade mot kiosken men Gandalf hindrade honom.  
  
"Över bron nu!" skrek han.  
  
Aragorn lydde och den skräckslagna gruppen såg på från andra sidan bron.  
  
"Du kommer inte förbi, du ondskans varelse," skrek Gandalf.  
  
Telefonkiosken drog fram en lång sladd och piskade hotfullt med den. Den tog ett steg ut på bron.  
  
Gandalf slog ner sin stav i bron och skrek:  
  
"Vi tänker inte köpa något!" (Miriam: "Alltså: 'Du kommer inte förbi'")  
  
Bron rasade under den galna telefonkiosken. Gandalf vände sig om och gick mot brödraskapet. Men telefonkiosken slog en sista snärt med sin sladd och den fastnade runt Gandalfs fot. Tillsammans föll dom ner i djupet.  
  
Resten av brödraskapet flydde ut genom den andra porten.  
  
Utanför porten föll hoberna ihop och började böla.  
  
"Men herregud," muttrade Saeta och tittade på dom. "Aragorn!!" ropade hon. "Vi måste härifrån. Innan det blir mörkt kommer det vara fullt av orcher här."  
  
Alla reste sig och fortsatte mot den stora skogen Lothlórien. Snart vandrade dom i skuggan av dom stora träden.  
  
"Jag vill inte vara här!" sa Mats tjurigt. "Det är tråkigt här!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Emelie har äntligen släppt ut Lego ur lådan. Fast hon har bundit fast honom vid den jävla palmen. Och så står hon och jonglerar med hans dolkar. AKTA MIG!!"  
  
Emelie: "Jag sa inte att jag kunde jonglera."  
  
Legolas: "Fnitter!"  
  
Han blir genast likblek i ansiktet för Emelie kastade en kniv rakt mot honom och den fastnade i palmen bara ett par cm från hans ansikte.  
  
Emelie: "Ops.jag siktade inte på dig.jag siktade på lådan."  
  
Lådan stod ca 4 meter åt vänster.  
  
Miriam: "Du är urusel!"  
  
Emelie: "Som om du kan det mycket bättre."  
  
Miriam tog den andra kniven från Emelie och satte den snyggt och prydligt ca ett par cm från Legolas andra sida av ansiktet. Legolas svimmade. 


	9. Haldir och Mats

Miriam: "Ja goddag, det är alltså jag som är psykologen Miriam Pettersson och här idag ha vi Emelie Andersson . . "  
  
Emelie: "Nej!"  
  
Miriam: " . . som har problem med sina psykologiska problem när det gäller Leoglas."  
  
Emelie: "Nej!"  
  
Miriam: "Du tycker om Legolas eller hur?"  
  
Emelie: "Det har väl inte du med att göra?!"  
  
Miriam: "Varför inte då? Jag är din psykolog."  
  
Emelie: "Och? Kyss mig någonstans!"  
  
Miriam: "Psykologer gör inte sådana saker lilla gumman!"  
  
Emelie: "Jag är ingen liten gumma!"  
  
Miriam: " Men älskade lilla gumman, nu måste vi lugna ner oss."  
  
Emelie: "Håll tyst!"  
  
Miriam: "Nej, vi ska inte använda våldsamt språk här, vi ska vara lugna och snälla."  
  
Emelie: "HÅLL KÄFTEN!"  
  
Miriam: "Så säger man inte till sin psykolog!"  
  
Emelie: "Jo, jag gör det!"  
  
Miriam: "Men vet du vad? DU FÅR SPARKEN!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 9  
  
Innan han hann säga något mer dök en grupp Lórienalver upp.  
  
"Många Legolasar!" sa Mats glatt. "Men vem är riktiga Legolas?"  
  
Dom andra suckade. Mats hade inte så bra koll på alver. Han kallade till och med Saeta, Meyla och Fóa för Legolas.  
  
"Vilkar var ni och vad ska ni?" undrade en av dom blonda alverna.  
  
"Legolas . .?" undrade Mats.  
  
"Nej," sa Fóa. "Det där är Haldir."  
  
"Hadi!" sa Mats nöjt.  
  
"Fóa?" undrade den blonda alven.  
  
"Ja!?"  
  
"Du vara bannlyst härifrån, minns det inte du?" sa Haldir (Hadi)  
  
"Och? Om inte du ser till att vi får träffa Galadriel gör jag om det som bannlyste mig härifrån!"  
  
Haldir rodnade. Sedan upptäckta han att även Saeta och Meyla var med.  
  
"Helvete . . " muttrade han.  
  
"Följa med mig!" sa han sedan till resten av brödraskapet. "Vi komma få sova på ett talan inatt så jag hoppa att ni inget har höjdskräck."  
  
Snart var dom framme och Fóa, Meyla, Saeta, Legolas, Barmi, Refnir och Mats klättrat upp på den ena talanen. Aragorn, Boromir och hoberna var på en talan i trädet bredvid och på den tredje var Haldir och Lórienalverna.  
  
"Vad hände igentligen med Haldir?" undrade Refnir.  
  
"Ja, vad hände Hadi?" sa Mats.  
  
"Jo," sa Fóa, "det var så att vi brukade hjälpa till att tvätta och laga soldaternas uniformer. Haldir hade med flit knuffat ner mig i en balja med smutsvatten, och då var jag ju tvungen att hämnas. Så vi gjorde om hans uniform lite grann . . på ryggen broderade vi 'Jag är en nörd!'. Han vart så arg när han upptäckte det att han gick till Celeborn och klagade, vilket fick oss tre förvisade.  
  
"Men man kan väl inte förvisa någon bara för att ni gjorde så?" undrade Refnir.  
  
"Det var inte på livstid," sa Saeta. "bara ett par månader."  
  
"Vänta nu!" sa Meyla plötsligt. "jo . . det stämmer . . imorgon får vi komma tillbaka!"  
  
"Nu ska Haldir få!" ropade Foa, "Den här gången ska jag färga hans uniform rosa!"  
  
"Tyst med er!" hördes Haldirs röst från det andra trädet.  
  
"Tyst själv Hadi!" ropade Mats.  
  
Nästa morgon fortsatte dom till huvudstaden. Där träffade dom Celeborn och Galadriel.  
  
"Välkomna," sa Galadriel. "Och särskilt välkomna tillbaka," sa hon till dom tre tjejerna.  
  
Plötsligt hörde Fóa hennes röst i sitt huvud, 'Det var rätt åt Haldir.' Av dom andras ansiktsuttryck att döma hade hon just sagt samma sak till dom.  
  
"Var är Gandalf?" undrade Celeborn.  
  
"Han blev anfallen av en galen telefonkiosk," muttrade Mats  
  
"En vad?" undrade Celeborn.  
  
"Det spelar ingen roll vad det var," sa Fóa, "tyvärr måste vi meddela att Gandalf . . "  
  
" . . har blivit pölsa," avslutade Galadriel.  
  
"Var är Hadi?" undrade Mats plötsligt och såg sig omkring. "HADI!" ropade han.  
  
"Vem är Hadi?" undrade Celeborn.  
  
"Haldir," förklarade Saeta. "Mats anser att alla alver är antingen Hadisar eller Legolasar."  
  
"Hadi?" sa Mats och såg på Celeborn.  
  
Meyla, Saeta och Fóa började gapskratta och snart tjöt hela brödraskapet (bortsett från Mats) av skratt.  
  
"Vad är det som är så roligt?" undrade han.  
  
"Inget," flämtade Meyla.  
  
När alla lugnat ner sig förkunnade Celeborn att det skulle anordnas en fest kvällen därpå. Alla var bjudna.  
  
"Hurra!" tjöt hoberna.  
  
"Men nu så måste ni alla vila er," sa Galadriel.  
  
En alvmö visade vägen till deras sovplatser, som den här gången var på marken eftersom Mats vägrade sova 10 meter över marken.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Legolas: "Ni två är ju konstiga i huvudet." *tittar på Miriam och Emelie*  
  
Emelie: "Älskling så säger man inte."  
  
Miriam: "Vadå? Det här ska vara en knäpp historia."  
  
Legolas: "Tja, med er som författare kan den ju inte bli annat!"  
  
Miriam glor hatiskt på Legolas.  
  
Emelie: "Du är bara avundsjuk på oss för att vi kan skriva och inte du."  
  
Legolas: "Kan det ha något att göra med att jag sitter fastbunden vid en palm?"  
  
Miriam: "Nej . . "  
  
Emelie: "Då får du väl skylla dig själv!"  
  
Miriam: "Du glömde 'älskling'"  
  
Legolas: "Hjälp!"  
  
Miriam: "Jag tycker vi tejpar igen munnen på honom!"  
  
Emelie: "Ja!"  
  
Legolas: "Nej . . mffhh, mmppffhh MMFFFHPP!"  
  
Miriam: "Sådär!"  
  
Emelie: "Duktig Legolas, fin Legolas."  
  
Legolas: "Mmmmfffpphh!"  
  
Miriam: "Va? Vad sa du?" *flinar elakt*  
  
Emelie: "Vi lovar att inte skada honom på riktigt, han ska få mat, men bara om ni säger vad ni tycker!" 


	10. Klänningar och katastrofer

Emelie: "Jag sitter just nu och matar Legolas med chips."  
  
Legolas: "Jag kommer bli tjock av det där, sluta!"  
  
Miriam: "Om du inte äter tejpar vi igen munnen på dig igen!"  
  
Legolas tar lydigt chipset ur Emelies hand.  
  
Emelie: "Duktig pojke." *Klappar Lego på huvudet*  
  
Miriam: "Jag tror att han är mätt nu, Emelie!"  
  
Emelie: "Nej, jag bestämmer när han är mätt!"  
  
Legolas: "Suck! Kan ni inte skriva på eran historia istället!"  
  
Miriam. "Det bestämmer väl inte du om vi ska göra!"  
  
Emelie: "Precis!"  
  
Miriam: "Nu säger jag, att vi ska skriva på historien."  
  
Emelie: "Visst!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 10  
  
"Jag tänker inte ha en klänning på mig!" tjöt Fóa.  
  
"Jag vägrar!" tjöt Saeta.  
  
"Ta bort den!" tjöt Meyla.  
  
Dom tre stackars tjänarinnorna som blivit ditskickade med klänningarna såg förskräckt på Meyla, Saeta och Fóa som just hade hivat ut klänningarna genom fönstret.  
  
"Vem bad er komma hit med klänningarna igentligen?" undrade Fóa.  
  
"H-ha-aldir," stammade en av flickorna.  
  
"Hadi ska dö!" sa Saeta och knöt nävarna.  
  
"Iväg med er och gör er iordning för festen," sa Meyla till dom tre flickorna som genast skyndade ut ur rummet.  
  
"Jag ska ha dom här på mig!" sa Saeta och rev fram ett par gröna kamouflagefärgade byxor ur garderoben. Till det tog hon en kort kakigrön tunika och ett mörkgrönt skärp.  
  
"Är det okej om jag lånar dom här?" undrade Fóa och drog fram ett par svart- vit-grå kamouflage byxor.  
  
"Visst!" sa Saeta  
  
Sedan grävde Fóa fram en svart tunika med löv broderade på dom lätt utsvängda ärmarna. Hon plockade också fram ett svart skärp med silvertrådar i ett mönster av vinrankor och vindruvsklassar.  
  
"Passar jag i den här," sa Meyla och pekade på en ljust rödbrun tunika med tillhörande byxor i en mörkare ton. Det fanns ett brett läderskärp till med ett Lórienlöv som spänne.  
  
"Tänker du stila för Barmi," flinade Fóa och fick genast ducka för en kudde som kom farande.  
  
"Kuddkrig!" tjöt Saeta och grabbade tag i en annan kudde och slog till Meyla med den.  
  
Hon slog genast tillbaka och snart var kuddkriget i full gång.  
  
Mats smög omkring på festplatsen och hällde någon slags vätska i alla bålskålar. Medans han gjorde detta flinade han nöjt. Det skulle bli kul att se vad som skulle hända när folk började dricka av bålen.  
  
Samtidigt som tjejerna hade kuddkrig och Mats pysslade med bålen, försökte killarna också göra sig iordning.  
  
"Var är min tunika??" tjöt Refnir och grävde i röran på golvet.  
  
Det låg fullt med kläder över hela rummet. På sängen, på stolen, och på varenda ledig centimeter.  
  
"Vilken av dom?" undrade Legolas.  
  
"Ja," sa Barmi, "vi har liksom ganska många att välja på."  
  
"Den mörkblå," sa Refnir och grävde runt i en hög med kläder. "Jag tänker inte gå såhär!" sa han och ställde sig upp. Han hade ett par mörkblå byxor på sig och han höll ett en aningen ljusare skärp i ena handen. På överkroppen hade han ingenting.  
  
"Ref . . " sa Barmi. "Är det den här du menar?" Han höll i en mörkblå tunika.  
  
"Ja! Ge mig den," sa Refnir.  
  
"Då får du fånga mig!" sa Barmi och smet ut genom dörren. Dom jagade varandra ner för trapporna. Barmi hoppade den sista biten och fick ett litet försprång. Refnir skyndade efter honom när han försvann runt ett hörn. Han svängde runt hörnet och krockade med någon. Han landade ovan på den andra alven.  
  
"REFNIR! BORT FRÅN MIG!"'  
  
'Ops . . FÓA!' tänkte han.  
  
Han for upp på fötter och sprang därifrån.  
  
'Jävla galning,' tänkte Fóa. Hon reste sig och borstade av sig. 'Tur att jag inte bytt om än, då skulle han få!'  
  
Refnir återvände till Legolas och Barmi.  
  
"Vad hände?" undrade Barmi. "Vart tog du vägen?"  
  
"Fóa . . "  
  
"Ojdå." sa Legolas. "Hur överlevde du?"  
  
"Jag sprang! Kan jag få min tunika nu?"  
  
Barmi gav den till honom och han drog den över huvudet.  
  
"Den här tar jag inte av mig igen ikväll!" sa han bestämt.  
  
Dom andra två bytte också kläder. Legolas tog på sig en mörkgrön tunika och lite ljusare byxor. Barmi hade beigea byxor och en ljusbrun tunika.  
  
"Då går vi då," sa Barmi.  
  
"Vänta!" utbrast Refnir. Han grävde runt i en av byrålådorna och plockade fram en kort dolk som han petade ner i en av stövlarna. "Bara ifall att . . " sa han när han såg dom andras miner. "Jag kommer inte använda den."  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Det här blir intressant!"  
  
Emelie: "Jupp!"  
  
Legolas: "Vad tänker ni göra?"  
  
Miriam: "Roa oss!"  
  
Emelie: "Du får inte vara med!"  
  
Legolas: "Varför inte?"  
  
Emelie: "Okejdå!"  
  
Miriam: "SLUT"  
  
Emelie: "Det är det väl inte alls?"  
  
Miriam: "För den här gången Emelie, för den här gången!"  
  
Emelie: "Åååh!" 


	11. Fyllefest i Lórien, Del I

Miriam: "Vi har bakat pepparkakor!"  
  
Emelie: "Med glasyr på!"  
  
Legolas: "Vad är en 'pepparkaka'?"  
  
Emelie: "En sådanhär!"  
  
Trycker in en pepparkaka med ett dm tjock lager glasyr i munnen på Lego.  
  
Miriam: "Emelie, han kan inte andas . . "  
  
Emelie: "Det är hans problem."  
  
Legolas, som nu börjar bli blå i ansiktet: "Mmmmfhhppp!"  
  
Emelie: "Spotta ut den då, smörto!"  
  
Legolas: "Tvi! Det var äckligt"  
  
Emelie: "Du förolämpar inte mina pepparkakor!"  
  
Legolas: "Den var alldeles för söt!!"  
  
Emelie: "Fnys!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 11  
  
Trots att killarna var tidiga var det redan fullt med folk. Borta på dansbanan hade några alver redan startat den klassiska kycklingdansen. Gimli stod på ett bord och sjöng 'Bjällerklang' och hoberna satt i en ring och rökte piphasch. Aragorn satt vid ett bord och satte korkben för tjänarna som sprang förbi med brickor fulla med mat.  
  
Meyla, Fóa och Saeta stod och fnittrade tillsammans med en annan alvflicka.  
  
"Dom har inte klänningar på sig," sa Legolas förvirrat.  
  
"Tror du att det går att få på Fóa en klänning?" sa Refnir med ett flin. "Man skulle få lov att ge henne stora doser av lugnande medel."  
  
Dom stod och iakttog tillställningen en stund.  
  
"Jag är törstig," sa Legolas och gick bort till en av bålskålarna.  
  
Samtidigt som dom började gå mot skålen gjorde även Fóa och Co det.  
  
"Mova på dig, Refnir!" sa Fóa.  
  
"Det är trevligt att träffa dig också!" sa Refnir glatt. "Vilken fin klänning," la han retsamt till. Fóa hög genast tag i håret på honom och körde ner hans huvud i bålskålen.  
  
"Du nämner inte ens ordet 'klänning' när jag är i närheten," sa hon när hon släppte honom.  
  
"Nej, jach lovar!" sluddrade Refnir.  
  
Fóa såg förvirrat på honom. Sedan tog hon ett glas åt sig och hällde upp lite av bålen. Hon luktade på den och svepte sedan i sig den. Genast blev hon lätt glasögd.  
  
"Dech hä va stacha grejcor," fick hon fram. "Jach sha ha ec glash till!" Hon svepte i sig ett glas till innan någon hann hindra henne.  
  
"Ni borce smacha," sa Refnir och räckte fram ett glas bål åt ett av träden.  
  
"Du Legolach, du cha alrig nogåt om ac du hade en tvilling," sa Fóa.  
  
Legolas och dom andra stirrade på Fóa och Refnir.  
  
"Jag tänker smaka!" förkunnade Saeta. Innan någon han göra något hade hon också svep i sig ett glas.  
  
"Jach tycer ac du ocå scha smaca Legolach," sa hon dimmigt.  
  
"Jag tror inte . . " började Legolas.  
  
"Chnälla?" sa Saeta och såg uppfodrande på honom. Legolas suckade och tog ett glas han också. Snart hade även dom andra fått i sig en regel mängd bål.  
  
Plötslig hördes ett avgrundsvrål och Mats kom nerrasande ur en av trädkronorna och landade rakt i bålskålen.  
  
"Din chävel," muttrade Legolas. "Nu äch bålen bocha.!"  
  
"Ingen fara!" sa Mats. "Det finns mer bål i köket. Och jag tror inte det är någon där."  
  
Dom gav sig av mot köket även om alla utom Mats vinglade kraftigt. Alla gick in i köket utom Barmi som krockade med dörrposten.  
  
"Vem fan flyttade på dörren!" tjöt han, plötsligt nykter.  
  
"Ingen," sa Mats. "Vad sägs om att få dom andra att nyktra till också?"  
  
Fóa satt på golvet och petade på den avsvimmade Refnir med en av dom stora köttyxorna. Saeta och Legolas satt på bordet och Saeta försökte knuffa ner Legolas för att han försökte pussa henne. Meyla stod på huvudet mot en vägg och sjöng 'Ser du stjärnan i det blå?'.  
  
"Hur gör man det?" undrade Barmi, och fångade den fjärde alvflickan eftersom hon nu föll ner ur takkronan.  
  
"Vem äc du?" sa hon och såg på honom. Sedan vred hon sig så att han tappade henne och hon föll i golvet. Snart gjorde hon Fóa sällskap.  
  
"Vi ska bara få dom att dricka det här!" sa Mats och ruskade på en lite flaska. Han hällde lite av den i bålen och ropade sedan på dom andra.  
  
"Här är bålen!"  
  
Snart var alla mer eller mindre nyktra.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Vänta bara, det här kommer bli ännu värre!"  
  
Emelie: "Vadå värre?"  
  
Miriam: "Har du någonsin hört talas om piphasch?"  
  
Legolas: "Du vågar inte!"  
  
Miriam: "Jo, det gör vi!"  
  
Emelie: "Just det, älskling och hör sen!"  
  
Legolas: "Illa, illa, illa.!"  
  
Miriam: "Tror du ja, det kommer bli mer än illa!"  
  
Legolas: "Mycket illa, mycket illa, mycket illa!"  
  
Emelie: "Ha, ha, jättekul!" 


	12. Fyllefest i Lórien, Del II

Legolas: "Ni kan inte göra så! Inte mot mig! Jag är prins av Mörkermården!"  
  
Emelie: "Och jag kommer att bli drottning när vi gifter oss!"  
  
Miriam: "Ni ska inte gifta er. Och vad tänker du göra med kung Thranduil?"  
  
Emelie: "Vi mördar honom!"  
  
Miriam: "Jag tror inte Legolas vill mörda sin pappa!"  
  
Emelie: "Men då hugger jag huvudet av honom, så att det ser ut som en olycka. Jag kan säga att han fastnade med huvudet i kopieringsapparaten!"  
  
Miriam och Legolas: "Eeehhh!?"  
  
Emelie: "Jag tycker det är en jättebra plan. Och då blir jag mäktigast i hela Mörkermården!"  
  
Miriam: "Eme, bara ett litet problem, Lego är kung!"  
  
Emelie: "Ääähh, jag binder fast honom på hans tron och täpper till truten på honom med silvertejp. Då kan jag göra vad jag vill!"  
  
Miriam: "Stackars Lego."  
  
Emelie: "Vänta! Jag kan göra vad jag vill med honom också!"  
  
*Hon får ett sadistiskt grin i ansiktet* *Miriam blir grön i ansiktet* *Legolas svimmar*  
  
Emelie: "Jävla mes, kan han inte sluta svimma snart!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 12  
  
Alla stod eller satt nu på vettiga platser i köket.  
  
"Hey, det där var ju ingen skojig bål," sa Saeta och glodde på Mats.  
  
"Nej, men vi," han pekad på Barmi, "tyckte att ni skulle nyktra till lite grann."  
  
"Tråkmåns!" muttrade Fóa och började gräva runt i sin väska, som på något märkligt sätt hade dykt upp i köket.  
  
"Någon som vill ha?"  
  
Fóa viftade med en liten påse.  
  
"Vad är det där?" sa Saeta.  
  
"Gissa . . !"  
  
Saeta tog paketet från Fóa och luktade på det.  
  
"Säga inte att det är . . "  
  
" . . piphasch. Jo, det är det, jag snodde det från Gandalf," sa Fóa och tog tillbaka påsen.  
  
"Jag ska ha," sa Saeta.  
  
"Visst!"  
  
Fóa rullade snabbt två cigaretter och gav den ena till Saeta. Först då såg hon att dom andra stirrade undrande på dom.  
  
"Vad?"  
  
"Du, ni . . eehh . . röker?" sa Mats förvirrat!  
  
"Ja?" sa Saeta. "Det är ofarligt, vet du, man blir bara väldigt lullig!"  
  
"Ähhh," sa Refnir, "det där låter inte bra . . "  
  
"Nej, det är inte bra," sa Fóa och klappade Refnir på huvudet. "I alla fall inte om det är vi som får i oss det."  
  
"Nej," sa Saeta. "Det är inte bra alls."  
  
Hon skulle just tända sin cigarett när Fóa hejdade henne.  
  
"Jag undrar hur det här skulle påverka allas våran älskade överbefälhavare av Lóriens vaktpatruller."  
  
"Du menar . . " sa Meyla med ett brett flin.  
  
" . . att vi ska lura i Haldir skiten," sa Fóa glatt." Hon tog Saetas cigarett från henne och la den på bordet.  
  
"Kom nu!"  
  
Hon rusade ut ur rummet följd av Meyla och Saeta. Refnir, Barmi och Legolas följde snart efter. Den fjärde alvflickan såg på Mats.  
  
"Tänker du inte följa efter?" sa hon.  
  
"Jo," svarade Mats, "jag skulle bara ta den här!" Han plockade upp cigaretten som Fóa lämnat och la den i fickan.  
  
"Kommer du?" sa han. Dom båda skyndade sig efter dom andra.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Tja, det här lär bli rätt kul.."  
  
Legolas: "Var är Emelie?"  
  
Miriam: "Hon bor inte här, vet du!"  
  
Legolas: "Men hon är ju alltid här."  
  
Miriam: "Det beror på att det bara är hon som ger dig mat, så hon måste vara här varje dag, hon kan ju inte låta sin älsklingsalv svälta!"  
  
Legolas: "Aiya, auta miqula orqu!" (Gå och kyss en orch!)  
  
Miriam: "Det tänker jag inte göra!"  
  
Legolas: "Du fattade vad jag sa!?"  
  
Miriam: "Ja, lilla gubben, du är inte den enda här som talar alviska!"  
  
Legolas: "Att tillbringa en månad i Lórien med Haldir som enda sällskap skulle vara bättre än det här."  
  
Miriam: "Jag hörde det där. Och det är inte så svårt att ordna så att du blir kvar tillsammans med Haldir i Lórien för alltid."  
  
Legolas: "Du skulle inte lämna mig med den där självupptagna."  
  
Miriam: ".överbefälhavaren av Lóriens vaktpatrull? Det kan jag visst. Det är inte mitt fel att Haldir är som han är!"  
  
Okänd röst som hörs ur garderoben: "Var fan är jag och hur fan hamnade jag här?"  
  
Miriam reser sig och sliter upp dörren. Ut på golvet rullar något klätt i silverskimrande kläder och blont hår. 


	13. Fyllefest i Lórien, Del III

Miriam: "Haldir?!"  
  
Haldir: "Ja? Hur vet du mitt namn?"  
  
Miriam pekar menande på Legolas, som fortfarande sitter fast vi den ******** palmen.  
  
Haldir: "Legolas, vad gör du här?"  
  
Legolas: "Dom där," han pekar på mig, "har bestämt sig för att behålla mig. Dom två som inte är här vill gifta sig med mig!"  
  
Haldir: "Tja, du skulle faktisk behöva en fru . . "  
  
Legolas: *Dunk*  
  
Miriam: "Heja Haldir!" *Ger den chockade alven en kram* "Ida och Eme kommer att älska dig!"  
  
Haldir: "Jag trodde dom älskade Legolas?!"  
  
Miriam: "Ja, ja, detaljer, men dom kommer älska dig för att du tycker att Legolas ska gifta sig!"  
  
Legolas: "Jag trodde du var på min sida Haldir!"  
  
Haldir: "Men du behöver faktisk en fru . . "  
  
Miriam (Till Haldir): "Har någon någonsin sagt till dig att du är världens bästa alv?"  
  
Haldir: "Nej, är jag det?"  
  
Miriam: "Kanske.. . bevisa det!"  
  
Haldir: "Hur?"  
  
Miriam: "Jag kommer nog på något bra. Nu fortsätter vi med storyn!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 13  
  
Fóa, Meyla och Saeta sprang in på festplatsen. Där rådde fullt kaos.  
  
"MATS!!!" skrek Fóa.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Fixa bålen, dom ska va nyktra!"  
  
"Bläää!" utbrast Saeta och Meyla i kör. Celeborn och Galadriel låg på en picknickfilt och äcklade sig.  
  
Mats rusade runt och hällde vad det nu var han hade i alla bålskålar. Snart började folk nyktra till. (Inte Galadriel och Celeborn)  
  
Saeta hade nu hittat en Haldir utan skjorta under ett av borden, tillsammans med Aragorn. Meyla släpade fram Aragorn och började skälla på honom och förkunnade att om han överlevde det här så skulle hon skvallra för Arwen om att han varit otrogen. Men hon skulle låta bli på ett villkor, att han skulle göra allt hon bad honom.  
  
Saeta och Fóa lyckades få Haldir att sitta upp, sedan släpade dom iväg honom, i fötterna, upp för trappen till Fóas rum, alltså dunkade han huvudet i varje trappsteg. Där band dom fast honom vid en sängstolpe. Fóa försvann in i badrummet och dök upp med ett par flaskor, en balja, en borste och karaff med vatten. Karaffen hade hon snott av Galadriel så nu när Galadriel ville skåda i sin magiska spegel så fick hon använda sin gamla potta att ösa upp vatten med.  
  
Saeta hade precis fyllt byttan med vatten när Meyla dök upp.  
  
"Jag fick Mats 'återupplivningsgrej'," sa hon. "Vad sägs om att använda den på 'Hadi'?"  
  
"Varför då?" undrade Saeta.  
  
"För att då kommer han att vara medveten om vad vi gör mot honom," svarade Meyla.  
  
Dom hjälptes åt att bända upp munnen på Haldir och hällde i honom vad det nu var i flaskan. Han blinkade förvirrat och såg sig omkring.  
  
"Vad fan hände och vad gör jag här?"  
  
"Tja, vi hittade dig under ett bord tillsammans med tronarvingen av Gondor," sa Meyla.  
  
"Var är min skjorta?"  
  
"Jag tror att Aragorn har den.det måste vara han som plockat av dig den, om du nu inte gjorde det själv." sa Saeta.  
  
Haldir såg på dom tre med ett underligt uttryck i ansiktet.  
  
"Haldir . . " sa Fóa och såg på honom. "Hallå?"  
  
Ingen reaktion från Haldirs sida.  
  
"Vad väntar vi på?" sa Meyla. "Nu sätter vi igång."  
  
Haldir rykte till.  
  
"Vad tänker ni göra?"  
  
"Inget," sa Fóa, "ingenting alls.."  
  
Hon vände honom ryggen rotade runt i en av sina byrålådor. Därifrån drog hon fram en sjal som hon band fast över munnen på Haldir. "  
  
"Det blir ju inge kul om han skriker och får hit halva Lórien när vi sätter igång."  
  
Saeta hällde baljan med vatten över huvudet på Haldir. Han glodde hatiskt på henne. Sedan kastade Fóa till henne en av flaskorna. Hon hällde ut lite i Haldirs hår. Han glodde ännu mer hatiskt på henne.  
  
"Ta hela flaskan vet jag," sa Fóa, "jag fick den av faster Gudrun och jag kommer aldrig att använda den."  
  
Saeta tömde hela flaskan över Haldir. Sedan kladdade hon in det i hans hår.  
  
"Vatten!"  
  
Fóa gav henne kannan med vatten och hon hällde den över Haldir. Strömmar av tvål och lödder rann ut på Fóas golv.  
  
Saeta lindade in Haldirs hår i en handduk och sedan satte hon sig på Fóas säng. Dom väntade i en kvart och sedan plockade Meyla av Haldir handduken. Hon och Fóa drog loss några slingor från hans hår och band resten i en tofs. Sedan tog Fóa den andra flaskan och hällde lite i händerna. Hon kladdade ner dom slingor som hon hade i den andra handen. Sedan tog hon det vatten som var kvar och hällde det över Haldirs hår.  
  
Hon tog ett steg tillbaka och såg på sitt verk och sedan försvann hon in i badrummet på jakt efter sin hårtork. (M. I. E: "Det är en knäpp story, så ni behöver inte bekymra er!")  
  
När hon fönaat hans hår såg det ut som om han stoppat fingrarna i ett eluttag. Saeta hade letat reda på frisyrgelén. Snart hade Haldir spikes. Fóa letade reda på en spegel och satte den framför Haldir. Hade han inte haft munkavel skulle hans skrik ekat i halva Midgård.  
  
Hans hår var . .  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Haldir: "Dom är jätte dumma mot mig!"  
  
Legolas: "Här," ger honom dom tidigare kapitlen, "läs det här så får du se hur snälla dom är mot mig!"  
  
Haldir börjar läsa. Snart skakar han av skratt.  
  
Legolas: "Det är inte roligt!"  
  
M. I. E: "Det tycker vi!"  
  
Legolas: "Inte!"  
  
Emelie: "Jo!"  
  
Ida: "Du glömde älskling."  
  
Legolas: "Sluta! Snart går jag med på att gifta mig med Saeta bara ni slutar!"  
  
Emelie: "YES!"  
  
Haldir: "Ni är jättebra på att skriva historier!"  
  
Miriam, Ida och Emelie (M. I. E.) njuter av berömmet. 


	14. Fyllefest i Lórien, Del IV

Haldir: "Dom är dumma mot mig." *snyftar högljutt*  
  
Miriam: "Stackars Haldir." *kramar den stackars alven* "Tro mig, det blir värre!"  
  
Haldir tjuter ännu högre.  
  
Legolas: "Få tyst på honom!"  
  
Emelie: "Hur?"  
  
Legolas: "Hon kan kyssa honom eller någonting!"  
  
Emelie: "Ja! Mirre, kyss honom!"  
  
Miriam och Haldir stirrar på henne.  
  
Emelie: "Vadå? Törst du inte? Miriam är feg!"  
  
Emelie hoppar omkring och räcker lång näsa åt Miriam.  
  
Ida: "Nu har hon flippat totalt!"  
  
Legolas: "Ja!"  
  
Miriam kastar sig efter Emelie.  
  
Emelie gömmer sig i garderoben. Hon hinner lagom stänga dörren så hörs en duns och ett skrik.  
  
Ut ur garderoben rullar Emelie och Legolas pappa Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil: "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas: "Farsan?"  
  
Emelie: "Thranduil? Thranduil!" Sliter fram en köttyxa och jagar Thranduil ut ur rummet. (Om ni minns Emes plan om att mörda Thranduil så vet ni vad som kommer hända.) Emelie återvänder in i rummet med Thranduils huvud i ena handen. Kroppen kommer efter, rycker åt sig huvudet, sätter det på plats och försvinner in i garderoben. Emelie sliter upp garderobsdörren, men nu är garderoben tom.  
  
Emelie: "Helvete . . !"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 14  
  
. . neonrosa med gröna slingor i och det stod rakt upp.  
  
Fóa, Meyla och Saeta låg nu på golvet och vred sig av skratt. Haldir vred sig I ett försök att ta sig loss. Men han satt stadigt fast vid sängstolpen.  
  
Fóa reste sig och gick fram till honom, hon höll sig om magen med ena handen.  
  
"Haldir. . " sa hon, " . . har du någonsin rökt piphasch?"  
  
Haldir gav ifrån sig ett underligt ljud och började dra våldsammare i repen. Fóa bände upp käkarna på Haldir och körde in sin cigarett i munnen på honom. Sedan satte hon tillbaka sjalen över munnen på honom. Med sin dolk skar hon upp ett litet snitt i sjalen så att cigaretten stack ut. Sedan letade hon reda på en tändsticka och tände cigaretten.  
  
"Andas!" röt hon.  
  
Haldir ruskad på huvudet. Då tog Saeta tag om näsan på honom och höll för den så att han skulle bli tvungen att andas genom munnen.  
  
"Andas!" skrek hon åt Haldir som började bli blå i ansiktet. Haldir ruskade på huvudet igen. Då gick Meyla fram till fönstret.  
  
"ARAGORN! KOM HIT!"  
  
Haldir stirrade skräckslaget på henne.  
  
"Andas så säger jag åt honom att inte komma."  
  
Haldir tog genast ett djupt andetag. Sedan blåste han ut röken genom näsan, eftersom Saeta släppt taget.  
  
"Duktig 'Hadi'," sa Saeta och klappade Haldir på huvudet. Han tittade på henne.  
  
"Vill du att jag ska ta av halsduken?" sa Fóa.  
  
Haldir nickade.  
  
"Om du skriker kör jag ner cigaretten i halsen på dig!"  
  
Haldir nickade. Fóa lossade på sjalen. Haldir log fånigt mot henne.  
  
"Va fan," muttrade hon. "Vad har Gandalf egentligen i sin tobak?"  
  
Haldir flinade glatt mot Saeta och Meyla. Han flinade till och med mot dörren när det knackade på den.  
  
"Vad gör ni?" hördes Refnirs röst från andra sidan dörren.  
  
"Kom in så får du se," ropade Saeta.  
  
Refnir, Barmi och Legolas klev in i rummet.  
  
"Vad i hela . . " sa Refnir.  
  
"Ser du samma sak som jag, Ref . . " sa Barmi.  
  
"Heliga helvete," sa Legolas.  
  
Haldir log glatt mot dom alla tre.  
  
"Vad har ni gett honom?" sa Legolas.  
  
"Det här," sa Fóa och viftade med cigaretten som hon snott från Haldir.  
  
"Ge hit!" skrek Saeta och kastade sig över Fóa.  
  
Snart var det slagsmål om den sista cigaretten och medans dom slogs fylldes rummet med rök. Snart var alla rätt lulliga. Haldir lyckades på något sätt att trassla sig loss och gav sig av ner för trappen och ut på festplatsen.  
  
Alla stod och stirrade på honom och började sedan gapskratta hysteriskt. Haldir förstod inte vad som var så roligt, eftersom han inte mindes hur han såg ut för tillfället. Så han fortsatte lugnt bort till sitt rum för att gå och lägga sig. På vägen såg han Aragorn och Boromir (Emelie påstår att Boromir redan är död, jag försöker få henne att fatta att dom fortfarande är kvar i Lórien, och att han inte dör innan dom ger sig av därifrån. Emelie: "Han kan drunkna i Galadriels fågelbad!") som satt tillsammans med hoberna och spelade klädpoker.  
  
Nu undrar förstås alla var Mats och alvtjejen, tagit vägen. Dom satt under ett träd och rökte den andra cigaretten. Nejci som alvtjejen hette, skrattade åt Mats och sedan fortsatte hon att skratta.  
  
"Vet du, jag kan magi . . " sa hon sluddrigt. "Vill du att jag visar något?"  
  
"Visst," sa Mats och med ett 'poff' försvann båda två.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Lite kort, men det får duga . ."  
  
Emelie: "Ja, ni har ju liksom fått minst tre kapitel på kort tid . .!"  
  
Ida: "Jag tror inte dom bryr sig, vi får nog skriva ett till."  
  
Legolas: "Men ni måste vara snälla mot mig!"  
  
Haldir: *Snyft* "Dom är dumma!"  
  
Miriam: "Seså Haldir, var inte ledsen. Vi hade faktisk tänkt låta dig överleva Helms Deep."  
  
Haldir: "Ni är bäst:" *Kramar Miriam, som stirrar skräckslaget på honom* Sedan skuttar han glatt omkring i rummet, sjungandes på någon fånig sång.  
  
Emelie: "Miriam, få tyst på honom!"  
  
Ida och Legolas: "SNÄLLA!  
  
Miriam: "Haldir! Kom hit!"  
  
Haldir skuttar fram till henne.  
  
Miriam: "Kom här Haldir", leder ut honom ur rummet, "vi ska gå och göra en sak, så får dom andra får vara ifred."  
  
Emelie: "Jag vet vad ni ska göra! Dom ska . . "  
  
Miriam, från längre bort: "KÄFTEN EMELIE!" 


	15. Dagen efter

(Liten vänlig kommentar: DÖ! DÖ! Nej, glöm det, vi vill bara upplysa om att vi börjar tappa greppet om den här historien och att vi inte längre kan anklagas för följderna. Eftersom vi planerar att skriva en ganska lång historia, måste vi göra färre kapitel, vilket betyder att det kommer att uppdateras mer sällsynt. Det jag menar med att vi tappat greppet är att förr hade vi kontroll över vad som skulle ske, nu skriver vi bara utan att tänka efter riktigt. Så nu är ni varnade. Nu kan jag återgå till min päronglass! Vill någon ha?)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^----~^----~^----------~^------------------~^---------- ------------DÖD...  
  
Emelie: "Vad gjorde ni egentligen?"  
  
Miriam: "Det har du inte med att gör!"  
  
Emelie: "Jag tror jag vet!"  
  
Haldir: "Det tror jag inte du gör!"  
  
Emelie: "Vad vet du om saken?"  
  
Haldir: "Jag var där!"  
  
Emelie: "Och?"  
  
Legolas: "Kan ni tre hålla tyst? Ni ger mig huvudvärk!"  
  
Emelie: "Käften älskling, jag diskuterar viktiga saker med Haldir!"  
  
Miriam och Legolas sitter och stirrar på Emelie när hon börjar gå igenom för Haldir..ähh, nej stryk den biten . .  
  
Miriam: "Jag vet någon som är virrigare än vanligt!"  
  
Emelie: "Käften!"  
  
Legolas flinar och räcker ut tunga åt Emelie.  
  
Emelie: "Okej!"  
  
Hon går fram till den nu mycket oroliga Legolas tittar på honom och kysser sedan honom mitt på munnen.  
  
Legolas: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (Djupt andetag) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Emelie slår honom i huvudet med en av sina kokosnötter. *Dunk* Han tystnar omedelbart.  
  
Ida kommer in i rummet.  
  
Ida: "Emelie vad gör du?"  
  
Miriam: "Jag tror att hon får tyst på Legolas."  
  
Ida: "Ahh!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitulera 15  
  
Nästa morgon lyste en retsam solstråle in i ett rum, högt uppe i en av Lóriens trädkronor. Den letade sig in genom ett av fönstren och gled över golvet tills den lyste en av alverna i rummet rakt i ansiktet. Hon knep ihop ögonen i ett försöka att få sova vidare, men solstrålen gav sig inte, den plockade fram en stekpanna och slog henne i huvudet. Fóa satte sig upp med ett ryck, men solstrålen hade redan återgått till att bara var en solstråle, utan stekpanna.  
  
Hon gäspade och såg sig omkring. Legolas låg på golvet med Saeta tätt intill sig. Hans ena arm låg runt hennes midja. Som huvudkudde hade han en hög med filtar. På andra sidan sängen låg Meyla och Barmi och sov, inrullade i en filt. Fóa flinade för sig själv, det såg inte ut som om någon av dom hade särskilt mycket kläder på sig.  
  
Hon såg sig om, det var någon som saknades. Var var Refnir?  
  
En gäspning fick henne att vända sig om. Refnir låg bakom hennes rygg, hoprullad till en boll. Han hade sin tunika som huvudkudde. Dimmigt mindes hon något från föregående kväll. Hon hade inte låtit honom sova bredvid henne så han hade rullat ihop sig till en boll så nära henne han vågade.  
  
Hon log, han var inte så hemsk. Hon böjde sig fram och ruskad på honom.  
  
"Vakna Ref . . " viskade hon när han började klippa med ögonlocken. "Sshh!"  
  
Hon pekade på dom andra. Refnir såg på dom och sedan flinade han brett mot Fóa. Tyst rest han sig och gick fram till Legolas. Han ruskade försiktigt på honom. Legolas såg förvirrat på honom och det såg ut som om han skulle säga något. Men han tystnade genast när Refnir pekad på Meyla och Barmi. Fóa reste sig upp och försvann in i den lilla garderoben. Triumferande viftade hon med sin kamera när hon kom ut igen. Snabbt tog hon jävligt många kort ur en massa vinklar och vände sig sedan till Saeta, som nu hade vaknat, Legolas och Refnir.  
  
"Kom!" sa hon och försvann ut genom dörren. Dom andra följde efter henne till Lóriens fotobutik. Hon lämnade in korten för framkallnig och sedan gav dom sig av för att hitta resten av Brödraskapet. Dom hittade dom in en glänta där Aragorn försökte lära Mats att skjuta pilbåge. Det gick bra, ända tills Mats sköt sin första pil och satte den i benet på Boromir som stod en bit bort.  
  
"Ojdå . ." sa Mats. "Jag missa . ."  
  
Aragorn slog handen för pannan och skakade på huvudet.  
  
"Boromir, måste du stå ivägen varje gång?" sa han till Boromir som nu låg på marken och kved.  
  
"Vad gör ni?" undrade Fóa.  
  
"Jag skjuter pil och båge!" förkunnade Mats stolt. "Men det går inte så bra, Boromir är bara ivägen..varenda gång . ."  
  
Fóa och dom andra satte sig under ett träd, på säkert avstånd, och såg på medans Aragorn försökte att ännu en gång lära Mats skjuta. Boromir hade haltat iväg till sjukhusavdelningen.  
  
När det var dags för middag hade dom fortfarande inte sett en skymta av Meyla eller Barmi.  
  
"Ska vi kolla vad dom gör?" sa Refnir.  
  
"Nej, jag vill inte vet vad dom gör!" sa Fóa.  
  
"Så du tror att . ." sa Saeta.  
  
"Jag tror inte, jag vet!" svarade Fóa.  
  
Refnir och Legolas såg på henne.  
  
"Borde dom inte gifta sig först?" sa Refnir.  
  
"Tror du Meyla bryr sig?" sa Saeta.  
  
"Eehhh?"  
  
"Vi släpper ämnet, ok?" sa Fóa.  
  
Dom andra höll med. Någonstans hördes middagsklockan ringa och alla började gå i riktning mot matsalen. Dom hade precis satt sig ner när Haldir klev in i matsalen. Alla stannade upp och stirrade på honom. Sedan började någon fnittra och snart tjöt hela matsalen av skratt. Haldir såg förvirrad ut och verkad först inte förstå vad som var så roligt. Sedan höjde han handen och kände på sitt hår.  
  
Han skrik måste ha ekat ända bort i norra Mörkermården.  
  
Han snodde runt och gick med snabba steg bort till Fóa och Saeta.  
  
"Ni gjorde det här?!" sa han.  
  
Saeta lyfte på huvudet, torkade bort tårarna som rann ner för hennes kinder och försökte säga något, men började istället skratta hysteriskt igen. Haldir vände sig till Fóa som låg på golvet och höll sig om magen medan hon mumlade något om att dom skulle ha gjort pottfrilla på honom istället.  
  
Haldir hög tag i kragen på hennes tunika och drog henne på fötter.  
  
"Jag ser inget roligt i det här!" sa han genom sammanbitna tänder. "Hur får jag bort det här?"  
  
"D-det kan du inte . ." flämtade Fóa genom skrattattackerna.  
  
" . . det är permanent.." skrattade Saeta.  
  
Haldir sade några mycket fula saker på alviska och försvann ut ur salen.  
  
"Jag tror att vi nog ska se till att försvinna från Lórien så fort som möjligt!" sa Legolas och såg mot dörren där Haldir försvunnit.  
  
"Kom, så letar vi reda på Gaddy . . jag menar Galadriel," sa Saeta.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Som sagt, kontrollen börjar svikta lite . . "  
  
Legolas: "Lite? Var är Ida och Emelie?"  
  
Haldir: "Dom stack strax efter att du svimmat . . "  
  
Legolas: "YES!"  
  
Miriam: "Dom kommer hit i eftermiddag igen . . "  
  
Legolas: "Helvetes . ."  
  
Haldir: "Legolas, du ska inte lära tjejerna fula ord!"  
  
Miriam: "Du tror inte att jag kan sådana redan, 'Hadi'?"  
  
Haldir: "Sluta!"  
  
Miriam: "Varför då?"  
  
Haldir: "Jag . .jag . .jag vet! Jag ropar på Aragorn!"  
  
Miriam: "Och du tror att det kommer funka?"  
  
Haldir: "ARAGORN! HJÄLP!"  
  
En duns hörs från garderoben och sedan en bunt med fula ord.  
  
Legolas: "Skäms Aragorn, inte lära tjejerna fula ord!"  
  
Miriam: O_o . .  
  
Aragorn (Ser sig förvirrat omkring när han öppnar dörren till garderoben.): "Var är jag?"  
  
Miriam: "Blää! Du luktar pest!"  
  
Aragorn: "?"  
  
Legolas: "Hon har rätt Aragorn . . "  
  
Miriam: (Sadistisk Grin ^_^ ): "Grabbar, vad sig som att bada Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn: "Nej, snälla, nej, ni kan inte, jag är Gondors framtida kung!"  
  
Miriam: "Och? Du luktar död bäver! Du behöver ett bad!" 


	16. Glassbaren och motorbåten

Miriam: "Vi ska bada Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn: "NEJ! JAG VILL INTE!"  
  
Ida: "Legolas! Haldir!"  
  
Legolas och Haldir släpar ut den sparkande och skrikande och svärande tronarvingen av Gondor ur rummet, slänger in honom i badrummet och låser det med det nya hänglåset som finns på utsidan av dörren.  
  
Aragorn: "Ni kan inte göra såhär, jag är tronar . . "  
  
Miriam: "JA! VI VET! DU HAR SAGT DET SÅ JÄVLA MÅNGA GÅNGER ATT JAG KAN SÄGA DET I SÖMNEN! NU BADAR DU ARAGORN!"  
  
Aragorn: "Hur?"  
  
Ida: "Vet du inte hur man gör?"  
  
Miriam: "Okej, jag ska hjälpa dig . . Börja med att ta av dig kläderna och vrida på kranen med varmvatten."  
  
Aragorn: "Okej . . var startar man vattnet?"  
  
Ida: "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Hon sparkar till en stol i ren ilska och hoppar nu runt på ett ben.  
  
Miriam: "Du vrider på den där metallgrejen med en röd prick på!"  
  
Aragorn: "Ahh!"  
  
Ljudet av rinnande vatten hörs.  
  
Aragorn: "Men vattnet rinner ju ut!"  
  
Ida: "Har du inte satt i proppen?!"  
  
Aragorn: "Nej. . . "  
  
Ida rusar ut ur rummet skrikandes . .  
  
Miriam: "Ni vaktar honom! Säg åt honom att när vattnet nästan når kanten på badkaret så ska han stänga av det!"  
  
Haldir: "Men vad ska ni göra?"  
  
Miriam: "Söka psykvård!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤ ¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
Dom hittade Galadriel (Gaddy) och Celeborn uppe på deras privata talan.  
  
"Galadriel!" ropade Fóa. "Vi måste sticka härifrån! Haldir är på krigsstigen!"  
  
"Vad har du gjort . . " började Galadriel och sedan började hon gapskratta när hon läst Fóas tankar och hon såg bilder av den nyfriserade Haldir o Lórien.  
  
"Vi samlas vid floden om en timme," sa hon. "Kan ni informera Brödraskapet?"  
  
"Visst!" ropade Saeta när dom vände och sprang iväg igen.  
  
"Grabbar!" skrek Fóa när dom kom ner till gläntan där Aragorn och dom andra var. "Vi ska samlas borta vi floden om" hon tittade på sin klocka, "55 min och 11 sekunder:"  
  
"Okej," sa Aragorn, "Vi ses där."  
  
Fóa, Saeta, Legolas och Refnir stack bort till den lokala glassbaren. Dom beställde varsin glass och började äta av dom. Plötsligt klev Meyla och Barmi in i rummet. Saeta började skratta och halkade nästan av stolen, men när hon försökte hindra fallet hamnade hon med ansiktet i sin glass.  
  
"Varför väckte ni oss inte?" sa Meyla surt.  
  
"Ähh . . ni verkade vara lite upptagna.." sa Saeta.  
  
"Men ni är ju vakna nu!" sa Refnir och fick en svart blick av Barmi.  
  
"Och ni har" Fóa såg på sin klocka igen " 12 min och 34 sekunder innan vi ska vara nere vid floden . . vill ni ha en glass?"  
  
Meyla och Barmi slog sig ner hos dom andra och åt varsin glass. Sedan skyndade dom sig ner till floden för nu var det bara ca 30 sek kvar tills dom skulle träffas.  
  
"Nu är alla här," förkunnade Galadriel. "Jag har gåvor att ge alla!"  
  
Till Frodo gav hon: En ficklampa.  
  
Till Sam: Boken med hundra recept på Orc.  
  
Till Pippin: Boken 'Rim och Ramsor'.  
  
Till Merry: En badboll  
  
Till Aragorn: En rosa självknytande rosett att ha I håret.  
  
Till Boromir: En plastanka att ha I badkaret, som låter 'pip' när man trycker på den.  
  
Till Gimli: Galadriels peruk.  
  
Till Legolas: Nya kläder.  
  
Till Mats: En polotröja med fickor, och I en av dom fickorna ligger av misstag nyckeln till Galadriels motorbåt.  
  
Till Barmi: Boken, "En miljon usla kärleksdikter!"  
  
Till Refnir: Boken, "Ettusen raggningstips."  
  
Till Meyla: En axelremsväska av läder, pilbåge och ett koger med pilar. Plus okänt innehåll i väskan.  
  
Till Saeta: Legolas kläder och Legolas - utan kläder . . Och ett par dolkar, och en likadan väska som Meyla.  
  
Till Fóa: Ett svärd, likadan väska, fler pilar till sin båge . . och en ananas . .  
  
"Mån ni ha en lycklig resa," sa hon när sällskapet hade satt sig i dom små kanoterna och började paddla iväg. Fóa åkte med Merry och Refnir, Meyla med Pippin och Barmi, Saeta med Gimli och Legolas, Aragorn hade Frodo och Sam hos sig och Boromir hade allas saker.  
  
Dom han inte långt innan dom fann att Mats inte var med.  
  
"Va fan!" skrek Fóa "Var är nollan?!"  
  
Hon hann inte få något svar innan ett skrik från längre upp längst floden hördes. Skriket dränktes i ljudet av en motor på högvarv. Ner för floden kom en mycket nöjd Mats i Galadriels motorbåt.  
  
Han saktade in bredvid dom andra (fråga mig inte var han lärt sig köra båt . . ) och hjälpt dom ombord.  
  
Snart ven dom nerför floden i full fart.  
  
"Det här är bättre än sketna kanoter!" skrek Fóa.  
  
Men eftersom vi inte vet hur Mats lärde sig köra motorbåt så har vi nu bestämmt att han ska gå på grund. Båten stannade tvärt och tur var väl det, för bara en liten bit längre fram störtade floden ner i det stora Rahorsfallet.  
  
Dom slog läger på stranden och där grillade dom en fasan som Aragorn skjutit.  
  
(Miriam: "Inte fasan - tulpan!"  
  
Emelie: "Va?"  
  
Miriam: "Ida säger tulpan, då det vara en tulpan!"  
  
Ida: "Jag sa fel Mirre, jag mena fasan!"  
  
Miriam: "Skit samma!")  
  
I alla fall la dom sig alla för att sova. Snart sov Gimli vilket gjorde att ingen annan kunde sova - eftersom han snarkade.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤ ¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Miriam: "Haldir, har vattnet runnit klart än?"  
  
Haldir: "Aragorn, har vattnet runnit klart?"  
  
Aragorn.: "Ja, och det har runnit över med . . "  
  
Miriam: "Åh, herregud, stäng av vattnet!"  
  
Aragorn: "Okej. Nu har jag gjort det!"  
  
Miriam: "Hoppa då i vattnet!"  
  
Aragorn: "Va? Nej, det är farlig ju!"  
  
Ida: "Herregud, den modiga utbyggdsjägaren är rädd för vatten!"  
  
Aragorn: "Det är jag inte!"  
  
Ida: "Hoppa i vattnet då!"  
  
Aragorn: "Men . . "  
  
Ida och Miriam: "I VATTNET! NU!"  
  
Ett plask hörs och det börjar sippra ut vatten under dörren..  
  
Ida: "Bra Aragorn! Hitta schampot nu!"  
  
Aragorn: "Vad är det?"  
  
Miriam: "Okej, nästa kapitel från ni veta hur det går, vi orkar inte mer nu.. Ida ge hit min Coca - Cola.  
  
Haldir: "CATFIGHT!"  
  
The End 


	17. CanCan och The End

Miriam: "We are back! Någon saknat oss?"  
  
Ida: "Jag tror inte det . . "  
  
Aragorn: "SLÄPP UT MIG!"  
  
Miriam: "No way, du luktar illa, tvätta dig så får du komma ut!"  
  
Aragon: "Men tvålen bits . . "  
  
Ida: "Sure . . "  
  
Miriam: "Arry, om du inte tvättar dig så lovar jag att jag öppnar dörren och så kommer jag och Ida tvätta håret på dig!"  
  
Aragorn: "Aldrig, ni får inte se min . . min . . eehh . . "  
  
Ida: "Nej tack, 'Arry'"  
  
Miriam: "Fixar du det själv?"  
  
Aragorn: "Visst, bara ni inte kommer in . . "  
  
Haldir: "Bra!"  
  
Legolas promenerar in genom dörren efter att ha vart borta ett tag.  
  
Legolas: "Har jag missat något?"  
  
Haldir: "Nej.. dom badar Aragorn.. som vanligt . . "  
  
Aragorn: "Okej Miriam, nu har jag hittat något som det står 'schampo på . . "  
  
Miriam: "Bra, öppna flaskan och häll innehållet i håret, massera tills det löddrar och skölj sedan ur det."  
  
Ljudet av rinnande vatten hörs igen och sedan är det tyst en stund.  
  
Ida: "Hallå? Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn (surt): "Ja!?"  
  
Ida: "Vad är det?"  
  
Aragorn: (fortfarande surt) "Mitt hår är rent . . "  
  
Ida: "Bra!"  
  
Miriam: "Nu tar du tvålen och tvättar resten av dig!"  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤ ¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Kapitel 17  
  
Alla låg och sov, dom hade somnats tillslut.  
  
Aragorn vaknade först - minns ni solstrålen?  
  
I alla fall som väckte han dom andra. Dom tände en eld och grillade det som var kvar av tulpanen. (Ida: "Fasan Miriam! F-A-S-A-N!")  
  
När alla hade ätit så började dom ägna sig åt ingenting ett tag, eftersom Aragorn hade bestämt att dom inte skulle fortsätta förrän det blivit mörkt.  
  
Saeta låg och sov i knäet på Legolas. Meyla och Barmi hade försvunnit någonstans.. Fóa roade sig med att knuffa ner Refnir i floden - orsak: han nuddade vid henne. Frodo och Sam . .  
  
(Emelie: "Dom hade bö . . "  
  
Miriam: "Nej Emelie!"  
  
Ida: "Vi vill inte höra om dina snuskiga fantasier! Gå och pussa på Legolas!"  
  
Legolas: "Nej tack!"  
  
Haldir: "Hon har redan pussat dig en gång!"  
  
Aragorn inifrån badrummet: "Har du skaffat flickvän Lego!?"  
  
Legolas: "KÄFTEN!")  
  
. . tvättade varandras fötter. Merry och Pippin spelade schack med en rödhake. Rödhaken vann. Boromir satt och glodde på en sten, sedan reste han sig och försvann in i skogen.  
  
(Emelie: "Han ska säkert ru . . "  
  
Miriam: "Nej Emelie!"  
  
Ida: "Gå och hångla med Legolas!"  
  
Legolas: "Fan heller!"  
  
Emelie: "Men snälla älskling!"  
  
Legolas: "NEJ!  
  
Emelie: "Legolas tråkig!")  
  
Barmi och Meyla kom tillbaka en stund senare. Dom hade armarna om varandra och stirrade bara in i varandras ögon. Detta resulterade i att båda snubblade över Legolas pilbåge och hamnade i en hög. ovanpå Saeta och Legolas.  
  
Saeta knuffade bort Meyla och glodde på henne.  
  
"Kan ni inte fortsätta med vad ni nu än höll på med och lämna oss ifred?!" skrek hon åt Meyla.  
  
Dom glodde på varandra, men började sedan gapskratta när en drypande våt Refnir kravlade sig upp på stranden. Han hade tång i håret och såg ut som ett åskmoln.  
  
"FÒA!" skrek han. "FAN TA DIG, DET SPELAR INGEN ROLL HUR SÖT DU ÄR DU ÄR TA MIG FAN INTE RIKTIGT KLOK!"  
  
Ett fnitter hördes från ett buskage högre upp längst stranden. Det övergick snart i gapskratt och Fóa rullade ut ur buskarna medans hon kippade efter luft. Refnir stirrade på henne, gick sedan snabbt fram och lyfte upp henne och innan hon hann reagera kysste han henne och sedan dumpade han henne i floden. .  
  
Hon kom upp till ytan spottandes och svärandes.  
  
"Du Ref . . " sa Barmi, "jag tro du ska springa medans du har chansen . . "  
  
Refnir lydde och försvann upp i skogen.  
  
Fóa klev ilsket upp på stranden och såg sig om.  
  
"Var är han??"  
  
"I skogen!" sa Legolas och pekade frånvarande på träden. Han vinkade åt Meyla och Saeta att följa efter Refnir. Dom smet iväg och mötte snart Refnir i en glänta.  
  
"Hon är sur eller hur?"  
  
"Jupp!" sa Meyla.  
  
Innan någon av dom hann reagera hördes ett vrål och en trupp Uruk - Haier ledda av Britney Spears rusade in I gläntan. Dom ställde sig och började dansa can - can.  
  
Saeta, Meyla och Refnir glodde på dom. Plötsligt dök Merry och Pippin upp. Dom stirrade också på can - can orcherna. Orcherna gjorde sitt nummer och sedan stod dom stilla och väntade. Inget hände. Orcherna började se sura ut. Inget hände. Orcherna drog fram sina vapen, Britney hade en kajalpenna. Boromir dök upp. Orcherna sköt Boromir och tog med sig Meyla, Saeta, Refnir och hoberna och gav sig av mot Isengård.  
  
En sekund senare dök Aragorn, Legolas, Fóa, Gimli, Barmi och Mats upp. Aragorn rusade fram till den döende Boromir och Boromir sa något till honom. Sedan blev han liggande orörlig.  
  
Aragorn reste sig och gick bort till dom andra.  
  
"Frodo och Sam har gett sig av," sa han, "och orcherna har Meyla, Saeta och Co."  
  
"Det är ingen ide att följa efter Frodo," sa Legolas.  
  
"Jag tycker vi följer efter Uruk - Haierna," sa Fóa. "Dom har fem av våra vänner, Frodo kan vi inte hjälpa mer."  
  
Dom andra tyckte att det var ett bra förslag och dom gav sig av mot Isengård.  
  
¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤¤*¤ ¤*¤¤*¤¤  
  
Ida: "Det är slut, SLUT! SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!" *Gråter hysteriskt*  
  
Miriam: "Snälla Ida, Sluta!"  
  
Emelie: "Ja, nu kan vi ju börja med den förbättrade versionen Av Dom Två Tornen!"  
  
Ida: *snyft* "Sorry, ni har rätt . . "  
  
Miriam: "Då sätter vi fart!"  
  
Haldir: "Jag vill inte dö!"  
  
Miriam: "Vem har sagt till Haldir att han ska dö?!"  
  
Legolas: *visslar*  
  
Miriam: "LEGOLAS! VAD HAR DU GJORT MOT MIN STACKARS HALDIR?!!"  
  
Haldir: *Snyft* "Han sa att jag skulle dö!" *UUUÄÄÄÄ*  
  
Ida: "Seså Haldir, vi sa ju att du inte skulle dö . .lyssna inte på Legolas."  
  
Miriam: "Kommer här lilla gubben . . " *kramar Haldir*  
  
Haldir slutar snyfta och sätter sig i soffan bredvid Miriam.  
  
Legolas: "Varför är alla på Haldirs sida?!"  
  
Emelie: "Jag är på din sida om jag får en kyss!"  
  
Legolas: O_o  
  
Aragorn: "Haha!"  
  
Legolas: "Käften Aragorn, jag är i alla fall inte instängd i ett jävla badrum!"  
  
Aragorn muttra något och det hörs ljudet av något som krossas.  
  
Miriam: "Du köper en ny spegel, FATTA!" 


End file.
